


【德哈】不可碰触的

by yixun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 45,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixun/pseuds/yixun
Summary: *小♂妈♂文♂学*麻瓜现代狗血AU，私设如山*天雷滚滚古早味狗血，伪·小妈，真·结婚，大家自行避雷*十几章完结，HE*除狗血天雷外都不属于我





	1. Chapter 1

德拉科·马尔福从学校实验室回到马尔福庄园时，见到一个有些莫名眼熟的背影站在自己家偌大的客厅里。

“那是谁？”

德拉科一边把自己的外套和递给管家多比，一边问他道。

“回少爷，那是老爷的新秘书。”

递到一半的书包停滞在空中，德拉科立刻心生愤怒，甩开手里的书包，大步迈向站在客厅里的人。

所有人都知道，自从六年前他的母亲纳西莎因病去世后，卢修斯·马尔福的秘书这个身份，其实代表着什么。若不是他的独子德拉科·马尔福多次从中作梗，新晋马尔福太太这个位置，早就有人了。

德拉科走进客厅冲向那个黑发男人，卢修斯越来越荒唐，以前把那些不知道从哪里冒出来的女人带在身边就算了，这次竟然是一个男人。德拉科抓住那个男人的肩膀向后狠狠一拽，只见对方轻呼一声向后摔去，脸上的黑框眼镜被摔落在地上。

“哈利？！”

德拉科震惊地瞪着眼前的人，“怎么会是你？！”

哈利·波特眯着眼从地上捡起眼镜戴上，抬头看见德拉科微微一愣，一秒钟后又马上回过神来，重新在德拉科面前站好。他笑脸盈盈，对德拉科开口说：“好久不见，德拉科。”

 

他们两个人上一次见面还是高中毕业的时候。德拉科握着自己的毕业证书跑上教学楼的天台，心心念念已久的人早已站在那里，靠在天台的栏杆上俯视校园。

“哈利！”德拉科在他的身边停下，和他一起趴在栏杆上，“爸爸要我暑假去公司实习，在这之前我们一起去法国旅……”

“德拉科。”哈利突然打断他的话，扭头看向德拉科，脸上的微笑似乎有些勉强。“我要走了。”

“去哪里？你的姨夫一家要带你去旅游吗？”

哈利移开视线重新看向远方的校园，许久后轻轻地应了一声：“嗯。”

“那等你回来就联系我，我有一个惊喜给你。”德拉科揉揉自己的额头，他原本是想在旅途中……

哈利轻笑起来，问：“现在不能给我吗？”

“不能！”德拉科凑到他的耳边坏笑，“憋着你。”

 

三天后哈利·波特突然如人间蒸发一般消失，他的姨夫姨妈一家不知为何不肯报警，没多久后举家搬迁失去消息。最终，整件事情以德拉科在两年后失魂落魄地放弃寻找为落幕。

而这个失踪了整整六年的人，此刻出现在德拉科的面前，仿佛一切都没发生过那般站在他家的客厅里，安然地对他微笑。

你到底去哪了？你到底发生了什么事情？你为何会变成我爸的秘……

德拉科紧紧抓着哈利的衣袖，无数疑问充斥着他的胸腔。

“咳。”

还没等德拉科开口，卢修斯的声音出现在他们身后。哈利随着德拉科的视线一起看过去，见到是卢修斯，他的笑容瞬间明亮了几分：“卢修斯，你来了。”

听到哈利嘴里的称呼，德拉科再次诧异地看向他。卢修斯走到哈利的身边，轻轻扶住他的肩膀，对德拉科开口道：“你们应该见过吧，哈利以前也在霍格沃茨高中就读，和你是同一级。”

德拉科瞪着眼前这两个人，视线被卢修斯搭在哈利肩膀上的手紧紧粘着。

卢修斯随着儿子的视线低头看向自己的手，他轻笑一声，手上的动作没变，嘴里继续说：“哈利之后会当我的秘书。”他盯着德拉科，警示般地看了他一眼，“你对他要放尊重一点。”

不等德拉科回话，卢修斯就扶着哈利的肩膀，把他带离了客厅。

 

德拉科叼着烟靠在实验楼的后门外，一个人倚在墙边出神。六年前，在哈利失踪后不久，躺在病床上数年的纳西莎离开人世。她的身边所有被病人拖得疲倦不已的人都悄悄松了一口气，唯有她的独子德拉科一人趴在床边嚎啕大哭。一时间失去了两个心爱的人，德拉科没日没夜的失眠，最终在眼睁睁地看到卢修斯带着一位妖娆的红发女郎回家后，染上烟瘾。

“德拉科。”

手边的烟蒂一抖，洒下一片灰烬。德拉科抬头看向声源处，哈利站在远处的阳光下，穿着一身得体的灰色西装，黑色卷发用发胶整齐地固定在额前。他的鼻梁上稳稳地架着一副黑框眼镜，翠绿色的眼眸藏在透明玻璃后方，有些看不清。哈利依旧是那温柔的笑容：“卢修斯让我来接你参加晚上的宴会。”

德拉科挑起单眉，吸了一口烟后缓缓吐出。

“你没听说过我爸之前那些秘书的下场吗？”他冷笑一声，“不想倒霉就离我远点。”

“是里德尔集团的周年宴会，卢修斯说你必须参加。”

德拉科再次嗤笑一声，没有接话。里德尔集团是马尔福集团的头号对手。而集团的总裁汤姆·里德尔阴冷孤僻，五十多岁了也无妻无子，和卢修斯明里暗里地在商业上竞争多年。卢修斯带着自己的小秘书和儿子去参加人家的宴会，是去砸场子的。

心里暗骂了一声“无聊”，德拉科在垃圾桶边摁灭烟蒂，翻了个白眼转身就走。

哈利远远地跟在他身后走进化学实验楼，脸上还是那挑不出错的微笑。霍格沃茨里的化学楼是一栋古老的建筑，弯弯绕绕的走廊看起来不像是一栋理科大楼，反而像电影里破旧而神秘的古堡。午后的温柔阳光从半圆形的彩色玻璃外透进来，落在德拉科的侧脸上，弱弱地照下一片暗红色。

 

高三的时候，哈利曾经陪伴德拉科来过这里。马尔福集团的核心产业与生化科技有关，学习生物化学是德拉科从小到大的兴趣，也是目标。

那时候，两个少年悄悄穿过这条被阳光投影成彩色的走廊，最终在偷看实验室的时候被里面的研究生逮住，带着参观了一圈后赶了出去。

德拉科还记得自己一边走出化学楼的大门一边问哈利以后想学什么。哈利歪着头想了一会，说：“不知道……要不我陪你读化学？”

德拉科目瞪口呆地盯住他，顿时哈哈大笑起来：“你还记得你昨天发下来那张39分的化学试卷吗？”

哈利不服气地踹他一脚，然后笑哈哈地跑开。

现在想起来，哈利那时候心里，其实早就有了答案。

 

德拉科想起往事，突然停下自己的脚步，转身看向哈利。对方没有想到他会突然站住，向前走了几步后才堪堪停下，站到德拉科的面前。

“想要我不为难你也可以，老实回答我一个问题。”德拉科垂眼盯着他的双眼，“这些年你在哪里？”

他自认对眼前的这个人早已没有任何感情，只是，只是有些答案就连他在睡梦中都希望能得到。

哈利神情倏地微变，可就那么一瞬间失神后，又马上回到那坚不可摧的微笑。他轻抿双唇，什么也没说。

“呵，我就知道。”德拉科讥笑一声，“小马尔福无权无势，甚至有可能不会继承家业，当然是投靠他的老子更有用。”

“我只是他的秘书。”除了这一句之外，黑发青年依旧不肯多说一个子。

“在我家，秘书这两个字代表的是表子的意思。”德拉科眼神轻蔑。他低下头，附在哈利的耳边哑声说道：“指的就是你这种人。”

他重新站直，冷漠地看了哈利最后一眼，头也不回地转身离开。

“给你一句忠告，惹谁也别惹学化学的，识相的就给我滚远点。”

 

——TBC——


	2. Chapter 2

纳西莎在离世之前为儿子做的最后一件事，就是把卢修斯和律师叫到自己的病床前，把属于自己的所有财产都划到了德拉科的名下——包括一整个马尔福庄园。

所有人都认为马尔福家的不孝子一边闹脾气和父亲斗气，一边却还在啃老的时候，其实是卢修斯死皮赖脸地赖在德拉科的房子里，美名其曰为保持父子感情。德拉科虽然烦透了卢修斯，但也没和父亲闹到撕破脸的地步。只要卢修斯不把那些女人往他面前带，他就还能跟卢修斯相安无事。

所以当德拉科一大清早在餐厅里见到哈利时，他生气的掉头就走。

“等一下！”哈利抓起一个纸袋就连忙跑到德拉科面前：“这是我做好的三明治，带在路上吃吧。”

德拉科抬起眼皮瞥了一眼正坐在餐桌前用早餐的卢修斯，对方不管不顾地吃着自己的单面煎蛋，看起来完全没有要过问的意思。德拉科收回视线，又看了一眼哈利。对方一副贤良淑德的样子，身上穿着一件白衬衫，袖子挽到手肘处，外面围着一条素色围裙。围裙后面的绑带，打着个安分乖巧的蝴蝶结，看起来还真有一副贤惠的样子。

德拉科嗤笑一声，他接过纸袋打开，看看里面的三明治。

哈利见他肯接下，便开心地笑起来说：“是你喜欢吃的牛肉三明治，我专门做了新鲜的酱……”

话还没说完，他的声音就戛然而止。

德拉科手里的纸袋口部朝下，精心准备的三明治洒落在地上，煎得刚刚好的溏心蛋摔得个稀巴烂，糊在破裂的西红柿上面一塌糊涂。德拉科把纸袋揉成一个球，直接砸到哈利脸上。

“最后警告一次，别让我看见你。”

哈利被吓得闭眼缩了一下身子，德拉科毫不在意地转身就要走，没想到一直坐在餐桌边上的卢修斯却突然出声：“德拉科，道歉。”

“没事，我等一下扫干净就好了……”哈利勉强扯起嘴角想打圆场，可卢修斯搁下手里的刀叉，站起来走到他们面前，神情非常严肃。

“向哈利道歉。”

德拉科双手抱起在胸前，他吊着眼角抬头在卢修斯和哈利之间来回打量，渐渐露出玩味的表情。

“男人？哈，没想到你喜欢这样的？”

德拉科的视线流转到哈利脸上，停在那打。他看着对方的脸色逐渐发白，便嗤了一声：“恶心。”

哈利神色苍然，卢修斯生气地扬起手就要扇德拉科巴掌，却被德拉科一把挡住。

“到底谁该滚出去你心里有数，在外人面前，我就不丢你的脸了。”

德拉科甩开卢修斯的手，冷冷地瞥了一眼边上的哈利。

“都给我滚出去，别脏了妈妈的房子。”

 

德拉科坐在实验室里，运转中的仪器嗡嗡作响，他脑子里也一起嗡嗡地响。

在他读小学的时候，纳西莎就开始生病。到德拉科高中时，纳西莎甚至没有离开过疗养院。虽然他嘴上从来不说，但他也羡慕过同学们中午带到学校里来的妈妈爱心便当。只是所有人都理所当然地认为马尔福家的大少爷，顿顿吃得都是由高级餐厅送来的午餐，怎么可能会羡慕他们的平民食物。

可哈利看出来了。有一天他把德拉科叫到天台上，从自己的书包里掏出一个塑料饭盒。

“我自己做得三明治，你要是喜欢吃得话，以后我每天都给你做。”哈利舔舔嘴唇，笑着打开手里的饭盒。

从此以后德拉科在学校里的每一顿午饭都在天台上解决，而原本付给高级餐厅的钱也全都在德拉科的强硬要求下，塞进了哈利的口袋里。

德拉科最喜欢吃的是牛肉三明治，倒不是因为这个有多美味，而是哈利做得其他口味实在有些勉强，唯有牛肉的还能称得上好吃。

德拉科闭上眼，想起早上那个被他丢到地上的三明治。哈利还跟以前一样，牛肉煎得半生，中间的肉红彤彤的，让人觉得刺眼。

 

“嗨！发什么呆呢？你的结果出来了！”

就在德拉科昏昏沉沉的时候，突然有人从背后拍了一下他。德拉科乍一醒来，回头见到是他的好友兼隔壁实验室的同学布雷斯·扎比尼。

布雷斯指指他的仪器，结果报告正好传输完成，被边上的打印机自动打印出来。

“你还好吧，我听说了……”布雷斯拖来一张椅子，不等德拉科开口就坐到他的身边。他是极少数跟德拉科一样，家庭优渥可偏偏热爱学术的人。所以马尔福家里的事，布雷斯知道不少。“我妈说昨天晚上里德尔集团的周年宴会上，嘶……”

德拉科面无表情地盯着他，不到三秒钟，布雷斯就自动投降，放弃故弄玄虚：“你家老头子和汤姆·里德尔对上了，带着他的新秘书在里德尔面前耀武扬威。哎，你爸怎么口味都变了？那个人，叫什么波特的，好像还在里德尔集团工作过，我妈说里德尔老头的脸都黑了。”

“他在里德尔集团工作过？”德拉科手上整理报告的动作突然一顿，捕捉到一个关键处。

“好像是，你爸应该是知道的吧……怎么了？”

德拉科轻轻摇头，过了一会儿，又说：“你帮我打听一下这件事。”

“好啊，回去我再问问我妈。”布雷斯爽快地答应后，又继续八卦：“那个人，好像很年轻， 跟你差不多大……”

德拉科点头，轻轻松松抛出一个惊天大雷：“他是我高中同学，我认识他。”

“什么？？！！”布雷斯惊吓得从椅子上窜起来，“这也太……太……太……”

太什么了呢？

德拉科心想。

命运太会捉弄人了吧。

 

——TBC——


	3. Chapter 3

“哦对了，我过来是因为你的导师找你。刚刚我在走廊上碰到他，他让我传个话。”

布雷斯闲扯半天后，才想起正事。

德拉科深深地鄙视了他一眼，才和他一起离开实验室，向自己导师的办公室走去。

“斯拉格霍恩教授，请问您找我吗？”德拉科敲了敲半开的办公室门。

“噢，德拉科。”斯拉格霍恩教授见到他，马上笑起来，“快进来，有个好消息跟你说。”

德拉科走进办公室，在教授的示意下坐到办公桌边上的座位里。

“有一个跟美国那边大学的交换计划……就是不知道你愿不愿意去。”斯拉格霍恩教授非常清楚自己学生的家庭情况，“但他们对你非常感兴趣，而且这个机会极其难得。”

德拉科低头看向教授塞给自己的文件，他目光一凝，是在世界上能排前三的学校。

“我们和他们的其中一个实验室一直都有合作，那个教授是我以前的同学。碰巧之后有一个项目……会有一个名额，你可以交换到他们学校继续读博，最后拿他们的学位。但是奖学金不多，我们实验室里，只有你无论是研究水平，还是经济状况，都非常合适。就是不知道你愿不愿意去美国……”

“我可以考虑一下吗？”德拉科马上说道，即使是他，面对这个机会也无法不动心。

“当然可以，这件事情还在计划中，这个学期结束之前告诉我就好。虽然我不知道你父亲会不会同意，但说实话，这个机会是老师为你争取了很久的……你是一个好苗子，老师希望你不要浪费自己的天分。”

德拉科重重地点头，抱着文件离开了办公室。

 

晚上回到马尔福庄园时，卢修斯和哈利已经离开。卢修斯至今还能再儿子面前晃悠的最主要原因，就是他知道德拉科的底线在哪里，并且从不试图碰触。

德拉科草草地吃了点佣人们做好的晚餐，就缩到自己房间里的阳台上抽烟。

曾几何时他决定学化学是因为家里公司的原因，可自从纳西莎离开后，他早就抛弃了这个初衷。他喜欢化学，也喜欢科研，并且擅长于此。现在的导师斯拉格霍恩教授也是早在他大三的时候就看中他，一路亲自培养到德拉科申请进自己的实验室。

去美国交换固然是一次难得的机会，德拉科明白假如是他自己申请那所大学，也不是百分之百能进去。可现在，不仅能去还能拿到那里的学位，未来说不定还能留下……

他靠在躺椅上，对着夜幕重重地吐了一口烟，白雾在黑夜中缭绕，最终缓缓散开。

突然，他的手机铃声在安静中响起，德拉科拿起一看，是布雷斯的电话。

“有什么事？”德拉科暗下通话键，一边吸烟一边问道。

“后天有个慈善晚会，据说你家老头子和里德尔再次同时登台，你要不要去？我妈说，那精彩场面，必须要在现场亲眼见证，才能明白其中的暗潮汹涌。”

德拉科盯着在空中纠缠的烟雾，突然觉得那些搅和在名利场里的人十分可笑。

“行吧，捎上我。”

 

假如你不打算成为宴会上的主角，参加宴会倒是一件非常轻松宜人的事情。

德拉科随便挑了一身不丢人的西装，揣上自己的手机和烟，就让多比送自己到目的地去。

慈善宴会在一座经常承办宴会的古堡里举行，大厅里觥筹交错，穿着绚丽奢华的高定礼服的人们影影绰绰，而像德拉科这种只是打算来围观的人，安静地躲在角落里蹭吃蹭喝便可。

布雷斯把德拉科带进宴会后，就被自己交际名媛的妈拎着去应酬了。从小在这种地方长大的德拉科轻车熟路的先去把自己肚子塞饱，然后就端着杯香槟缩在角落里。在外人眼里，他是不务正业的败家子，没人会主动来打招呼。

刚干掉手里的香槟，准备换第二杯时，德拉科就听到宴会厅门口传来一阵喧哗。他抬头看了一会，发现是卢修斯带着哈利进来了。

卢修斯和哈利都穿着黑色的正装礼服。卢修斯穿得是让他看起来更为骚包的丝绒材质礼服外套，领口别着一枚铂金家徽。而哈利的礼服则是更为年轻的暗花设计，领口别着一枚代表马尔福集团的徽章胸针。

德拉科低头看看自己，一身前年款式的过时西装，里面的白衬衣因为经常清洗，领口无论怎么熨烫都会翘起。要是卢修斯见到他这一身，一定会愤怒到晕倒。想到这里，德拉科就从座位上站起来，愉悦地向卢修斯走去。

身边聚集的人刚散开一些，卢修斯就极为罕见的看到自己的儿子出现在眼前。

“哦？德拉科来了呀，难得。”卢修斯慈祥地笑着抱了抱自己的儿子，有外人在场，父子俩人都默契地上演着和乐融融的场景。只有德拉科看得出来，卢修斯拍着自己肩膀时，对着那翘起的衣领，不动神色地抽搐了几下嘴角。

“我儿子什么都好，就是太沉迷在学习里，平时人影都见不到。”卢修斯笑容满面地让德拉科和在场的人问好，再听那些人变着花样夸自己的儿子。

德拉科换上社交笑容完成任务，准备等眼前的人散开后就离开。毕竟他看到了卢修斯那抽搐的嘴角，自己今天出现在这里的目的就已达到。

可还没等他溜走，卢修斯就拽着他的胳膊突然把他拉到另一个方向，嘴里的语气不能更热情地叫起来：“汤姆！老伙计！前几天的话题还没聊完呢！”

德拉科被拽到一个高瘦的老男人面前，对方约五十多岁，面容英俊。可因为年纪与消瘦的关系，看起来却是有些阴郁。

汤姆·里德尔，就算全世界的人都成了卢修斯的老伙计，这个人也不可能跟卢修斯说上一句不带嘲讽的话。

德拉科觉得卢修斯瞎扯的能力又有所提高。

里德尔和卢修斯不一样，他不屑于来那虚伪的一套，而是直勾勾地盯着卢修斯身后——一直沉默地站在那里的哈利。

“嗯，确实没有聊完，有关于叛徒的话题。”

“真会开玩笑。”卢修斯脸上看不出任何尴尬。他转头对德拉科说道：“里德尔叔叔还是介绍我跟哈利的媒人，若不是哈利之前是他的助理，我怎么会在派对上认识哈利呢？”

媒人。

这次轮到德拉科和在场的其他人嘴角抽搐，卢修斯大概是兴致极高，高到自己忘了哈利还套着秘书那层遮羞布。

卢修斯甚至直接揽上哈利的肩膀，紧紧地把他揽进自己的怀里。哈利靠在卢修斯的怀里，低头露出羞涩的笑容。

见卢修斯都开始不要脸地打爱情牌，里德尔自讨无趣，冷笑着转身离开。而他们身边的其他人也识趣地跟着散开，只剩下马尔福父子和哈利站在那里。德拉科收起虚伪的社交笑容看着里德尔越来越远的背影，回头对卢修斯讥讽地说：“你还活着，真的是因为他年纪大了。”

“我要是死了，只能是给你气死的。”见身边没人，卢修斯也懒得演什么父慈子孝，他冷哼一声，“滚吧，用不上你了。”

德拉科正好被卢修斯这一波秀恩爱给恶心地够呛。他没有说话就直接掉头走开，找了一个不起眼的阳台抽烟。

 

一根烟抽完，德拉科吹了一会儿风，刚抽出第二根点上，背后就传来推门的声音。

德拉科轻轻扭头，见到哈利从门后走出来。他走到德拉科的身边，双手趴在阳台栏杆扶手上，安静地站在那里。

“我以前还是不够了解你，没想到你喜欢这些。”

德拉科指尖夹着烟，放到嘴边深吸一口，然后讥笑着冲宴会厅摆摆头。

哈利抬头看看他手中的烟，又重新看向前方远处。夜幕早已降临，此时外面的花园灯光大亮，耀眼地将所有角落都照得一清二楚，如白天一般明亮。

“我知道你不喜欢，以前每次你父亲需要你出席宴会的时候，你就借口补课躲到我姨夫家里去……”

“闭嘴。”

德拉科深深皱起眉，他顿了一下说：“你也不怕别人听到。”

毕竟父亲的小情人和儿子以前是好友，可不是什么上的了台面的事。

哈利沉默片刻，他低头看着自己交叉握拳的双手，小声地继续说：“我……我是真的把你当……朋友的。”

德拉科吸到一半的烟突然滞住。

朋友？

他情不自禁地呛笑起来，笑着笑着，眼角竟然被呛得地有些湿气。

“咳……好吧，我只听说过女生闺蜜会变成后妈的事，你知道的，富人圈里什么事情都有。兄弟之间……倒是第一次碰上。”

德拉科又咳了两声，咳得不得不揉了揉自己的脸。

哈利急切地想解释什么：“不是这样的，我……”

“不是这样？那是怎么回事？”

德拉科重新恢复平静，又重新在自己拎出来的一次性纸杯里抖了抖烟灰。

“你跟我说说？”他斜着眼，用余光看着哈利。

“我……”哈利欲言又止，几番吞吐后，却只是看着德拉科指间的烟，“烟抽多了，伤身体。”

德拉科突然觉得好笑，他换了一个站姿，侧着身斜靠在栏杆上，坏笑着面朝哈利吐出一口烟雾。

“你失踪后没多久，我妈就走了。你知道的，那时候她情况已经不太好。她走之后，我又摊上这么一个爸，这个你也知道的，毕竟我妈去世之前，他就不怎么老实。”

德拉科低头看看手里的烟，自嘲地低声一笑。

“伤身体算什么，伤心才是真的疼。”

哈利愣愣地看着他，“我那时候没想到……”

“波特，看在我找了你整整两年的份上，你至少给我一个解释。就算你告诉我，你为了爬上金字塔尖，放弃学业，千方百计想去诱惑里德尔我也认了。”

哈利的脸色白了白，他突然从德拉科的脸上收回视线，慌乱地移开。

“我……”

哈利安静了许久，最终摇摇头，只吐出三个字：“对不起。”

德拉科在纸杯里按灭烟头，失望地转身离开。

 

——TBC——


	4. Chapter 4

那日宴会一别后，德拉科就再也没有理会过卢修斯的破事。他终日泡在实验室里，甚至连马尔福庄园都没回过几趟。

等他终于从实验和论文里抬起头，难得的回到马尔福庄园时，才突然发现卢修斯早已带着哈利搬回到马尔福庄园里。

德拉科走到餐桌边坐下，等待佣人给自己端上早餐。桌子上除了他就只有卢修斯，对方正一边看手机一边吃自己的早餐。德拉科环顾四周，没见到哈利的身影。

“哈利昨晚通宵加班，正在补眠。”卢修斯从自己的屏幕里抬起眼皮，瞥了他一眼。

“他还要加班？”德拉科略有些吃惊。

“你以为都跟你这种泡在象牙塔里的败家子一样吗？只要工作，都要加班，就连你爸我也一样。”卢修斯放下手里的手机，嘲讽了一句。

刚在实验室连泡了一个星期的德拉科暗自翻了个白眼，懒得和卢修斯争辩。

“我今天要出差，大概十天。”卢修斯继续说，“哈利住在庄园里安全一点，不许把人赶走。”

“安全？”德拉科露出一个微妙的神情，“怕什么？怕你的小情人被别人抢了？”

卢修斯沉吟片刻，稍有些无奈：“哈利他很优秀，不然里德尔也不会光因为我抢了他一个助理就那么愤怒。而且……哈利他挺不容易的，你对他好一点。”

德拉科身子向后微倾，沉默地看着卢修斯半天，最终说道：“他是我高中的同学，你应该知道这件事吧？”

他不相信卢修斯不会给哈利做背景调查。

“我知道。”卢修斯点点头，微微一笑，“我还知道你们那时候是朋友。”

“你真是……”德拉科彻底无话可说。

他从座位里站起来，无视佣人刚端上来的早餐，离开了餐厅。

“吃不下。”

 

德拉科刚交上去一篇帮同实验室的学长收集的实验结果，难得有一天休息时间。他没去学校，而是窝在房间里无所事事了一天，直到佣人通知他用晚餐时，才从卧室里出来。

一进餐厅，德拉科就看到哈利坐在餐桌的一侧，正在等他开饭。

他脚下步伐一顿，犹豫了两秒后就继续向前走去，走到餐桌的主位上坐下。他用余光打量着哈利，不知道是因为在家休息，还是因为卢修斯不在。哈利不同于往日的精心打扮，而是穿着一身素色的家居服，宽大的领口微微露出一侧洁白的肩膀。他的黑色卷发乱糟糟的顶在头上，刘海一如既往地垂在额前，压在黑框眼镜上方。德拉科此刻才发现哈利现在比起高中的时候反而更加纤瘦，在休闲的打扮下，倒是显出几丝年少的气息。

哈利似乎感受到德拉科的视线，抬起头看他。德拉科干脆大方的打量起来，嘴边挂着一幅玩味的笑容。

“老男人都喜欢这一挂的？”

哈利还没做出反应，站在一边布置上菜的管家多比就咳了一声，想必是接受过卢修斯的任务。

“搞清楚是谁在给你发工资。”德拉科笑容不变，转移视线盯着多比。

多比又咳了几声，眼神飘忽地带着其他上完菜的佣人们默默地离开了餐厅。

德拉科重新看向哈利，对方沉默地拿起刀叉开始吃饭，没有要理会他的意思。德拉科一手撑着头，倚在餐桌上向哈利靠过去，“其实卢修斯没什么钱，这些房子佣人都是我的。”

当然，他在说谎，卢修斯还是很有钱的，毕竟人家拥有的是集团股份。

“有钱的年轻人也很多啊，你看看我，总比我爸强吧。”

哈利听懂了这句话里的含义，手里的刀叉一滑，在餐盘里拉出一道刺耳的摩擦声。

德拉科扯起嘴角戏谑地笑起来：“至少身强力壮，能让你满足。你看我爸，还要跟你分房睡。”

哈利终于被惹恼，脸色发青的一下子把刀叉摔进餐盘里。可他低着头隐忍半天，竟然也没有起身离开，而是又默默地捡起餐具，继续吃自己的饭。

德拉科惊讶地看了他一眼，扬起眉说：“这么忍辱负重？”

他靠在椅子靠背上，拍了几下手：“我都忍不住要给你鼓掌了。”德拉科似乎想起什么，接着说：“之前有一个女的，我记得还是一个金发美女。她听完我这一番话后，还真的半夜爬上我的床。”德拉科手指抚摸着自己的嘴角，挂在嘴边的暧昧笑容似乎在示意着什么。

听到这一句话，哈利终于忍不住抬起头看他，眼睛里透露出难过的表情：“我们好好相处不好吗？”

“不好。”

德拉科立刻堵了回去，“我爸没让我妈顺心过，我当然也不能让他顺心。”他抬起头想了一下，视线又重新落在哈利的脸上，“这你也是知道的。”

我的事情你什么都知道，为什么还要来做那一个最让我憎恨的角色？

哈利低下头看着自己的餐盘许久，最终轻轻的叹了口气。

“我会走的。”

他声若蚊吟，不知道德拉科听不听得到。

“你没必要恨我。”

 

那一顿晚餐后，德拉科突然不再为难哈利。他像是突然失去所有兴趣一般，完全把哈利当成一个透明人。这下他们两个人倒是其妙的和平共处起来，就算在同一张桌子上，也能安安静静地坐一起吃完一顿早饭。

哈利似乎很忙，除了早餐时间之外，德拉科在家里几乎都见不到他。而在每天深夜接近凌晨的时候，他又会经常听到哈利刚刚到家，经过走廊回卧室的脚步声。

德拉科心想老头子真不人道，以前的美女秘书们都是放在身边当摆设。除了卢修斯的床上之外，哪也不用努力。这次换成了男人，竟然还要人家努力工作？

他丢开看了一半的文献，从床上爬起来去阳台上抽烟。自从上次休息了一天之后，德拉科像是突然被打开了懒人开关，整个人都懒散下来。正巧实验室里也没什么事，除了上课以外，他就干脆把学习资料带回家，窝在房间里看书。

此刻正是深夜时分，春天的夜风有些微凉，可也不恼人。德拉科披着墨绿色的丝绒睡袍靠在阳台栏杆上，端着自己的银质烟灰缸抽烟。

他的房间可以看到庄园大门，烟还没抽上几口，德拉科就听到远处铁门打开，汽车开进来的声音。

一辆黑色宾利轿车开到别墅门口的喷泉旁后缓缓停下。不一会儿，德拉科就看见哈利从后座推开门下来，转身跟车上的司机低头道别。

这个加班倒加得挺舒服的，德拉科好笑地看着楼下的人，还有豪车接送。

他的房间在角落里，此刻哈利明显还没发现阳台上的他。德拉科安然自得地靠在那里，观察远处的黑发青年。哈利让司机开车离开后，并没有马上进门。而是东张西望一会儿，最后扯开自己脖子上的领带，走到喷泉边坐到石阶上。

德拉科突然醒悟过来，这是没人见到过的哈利。是孤身一人，独自相处时的哈利。他微微皱眉，专注地望着楼下的那个人。

哈利先是低头看了一会手机，然后放下手机，取下自己的眼镜按摩了一下鼻梁。等他停下手里的动作没多久后，他就耷拉着肩膀，双手手肘撑在腿上，小臂无力地垂下，一动不动地坐在那里，双眼失神地望着前方发呆。

德拉科吞吐着自己的云雾，突然想起年少时期的哈利。有时候他也会看到哈利如此这般坐在一处发呆，整个人缩成一团，显得有些可怜。德拉科不忍心看下去，就会悄悄地走到哈利的身后，伸手搓搓他的乱发，把哈利吓上一跳。

这个人发呆的时候到底在想什么？德拉科记得自己问过很多次，可哈利却从来都不肯说。后来德拉科开玩笑地说他一定在想带颜色的坏事，最后总是被哈利摁着殴打。

德拉科突然很好奇，那双绿眸，不知道想那种事情的时候，是怎样的一个神情呢？他望着楼下的男人，抖了抖手中的烟，抬腿换了一个站姿。

可他刚站稳，手臂就不小心碰到搁在石柱栏杆上的银质烟灰缸，在寂静的夜空中，发出一声清脆的碰撞声。

即使距离遥远，可此刻的深夜实在太过于宁静。就那么一丁点的声音，也立刻惊醒了哈利。他惶然抬头，一眼便见到了阳台上的德拉科。

 

德拉科只是慌乱了半秒，随后瞬间就淡定下来。他叼着烟站在那里，远远地和哈利对上视线，仿佛自己出现在这里是多么理所当然的事情。只是没想到哈利也一样没有躲开，两个人突然就这样对上视线，开始遥遥相望。

直到德拉科唇间的烟蒂突然落下一段灰，德拉科才猛然回过神来。他连忙拔出香烟，按灭在烟灰缸里。他原以为哈利就会趁机离去，又立刻匆匆抬头。可没想到再看过去的时候，却惊讶发现哈利依旧坐在那里，抬着头一动不动地向他望去。

接着他看到哈利遥远地朝他，深深地笑了起来。

不是平日里那客套生疏的笑容，也不是急切想要讨好他的强颜欢笑。是藏在德拉科记忆中最深处，哈利少年时期的笑。是每次哈利从书包里掏出饭盒递给他时的笑容；也是哈利每次被他打断发呆，回头见到是德拉科时的笑容。

德拉科突然发现，好像重新相遇后，他就再也没有在哈利脸上见到过如此真情实意的笑。

 

——TBC——


	5. Chapter 5

德拉科想不起来那个晚上他是什么时候回得房间，又什么时候入睡的。第二天他走进餐厅时，哈利已经离开，又早早地去公司上班了。

早饭和中餐作一顿吃，吃完饭德拉科回到房间后，拿出手机给布雷斯拨去一个电话。

“波特的资料？没问题，我都收集的差不多了，晚点发邮件给你吗？”布雷斯有个交际名媛的妈妈，收集信息是他不为人知的特长。

“我今天去实验室，你到时候直接给我。”

德拉科挂了电话，就收拾书包去学校。再不出现在实验室里，他就要被斯拉格霍恩教授亲自慰问了。

在实验室里一直忙到晚上，布雷斯才终于出现。他在门口招招手，把德拉科叫出去。两个人走到德拉科经常抽烟的化学楼后门外，布雷斯递过来一个文件夹。

“他在里德尔集团做了三年，从销售部的最底层一直做到汤姆·里德尔的总裁办助理。这中间倒是没什么花边新闻，跟汤姆·里德尔只是纯粹的老板和下属关系。”

“三年？”德拉科愣了一下。

“嗯，在这之前他在读大学，只是……”布雷斯翻开文件，让德拉科看他从里德尔集团里拿到的哈利的简历，“你跟我说他是你的高中同学，可是你看看他的学校经历。”

德拉科透过大楼窗户照出来的光线阅读手里的资料，眉头深深皱起。简历上除了个人信息没有变之外，有关于哈利的一切过往经历竟然都和他认知里的完全不同。

他记得哈利跟他说过，小时候全家出行的时候发生车祸，父母当场死亡。他得到了一大笔赔偿金后，被姨夫姨妈收养。对方有自己的小孩，对他并不亲热。但看在每个月能从赔偿金里拿到不菲的生活费的份上，对他倒也不差。

可布雷斯提供的资料上，哈利不仅有父母，甚至还有一个妹妹。只是他们都在南方的小城市里，没人见过他们。

“而且我问了一圈，完全没人觉得他有什么问题，甚至连大学资历都是真的，我还找到了他的同学。”

德拉科眯眼盯着那个学校的名字，那是南方一个普普通通的小学校，没什么名气，自然也没人会在意到。

他记得哈利在高中时代的平均分还可以，完全可以申请到比这个更好的学校。

“还有一个可疑的地方，就是我问了那么多认识他的人，每个人对我说的有关于波特的情况都不太一样。有人说他家是小城市里的，一个人出来读书；有人说他是德国人，从小在英国长大；也有人说他是孤儿，可是他们都没听到波特提起过自己的姨夫姨妈。”

德拉科猛地抬头，盯着布雷斯不说话。

“而且没有任何一个人听过他在霍格沃茨读高中，简历上写得也是另一所学校……”布雷斯表情凝重，“要么就是你认识的是另一个波特，要么就是他的履历有问题……”他点点德拉科手里的文件，“你最好告诉你爸，这个人，一定不对劲。”

德拉科沉思片刻，又想起一件事：“不对，我爸知道他在霍格沃兹高中，而且他既然在我眼前出现，他肯定知道会瞒不过去……”

“这个我就不清楚了……可是这个人身份成谜，之前还在里德尔集团工作，现在又跑到你爸的身边……肯定有所目的。”

 

德拉科是在高一认识哈利的，两个人都选了化学课，巧合之下成为了同桌。一周之后，德拉科就被哈利那惨不忍睹的化学作业所深深震撼。不忍心之下，两个人从补习小组，最后成为了朋友。

可德拉科记得他还见过一两个哈利的校外的朋友，也经常去他姨夫姨妈家里玩耍，甚至还留宿过。无论他如何回想，除了后来姨夫姨妈一家突然失联之外，德拉科竭尽脑汁也找不出任何可疑之处。

在学校想事情想到半夜，德拉科才回到马尔福庄园里。他把自己的外套递给值夜班的佣人后，德拉科经过客厅，却意外地看到一个身影躺在沙发上。

“波特先生也才回来不久，他不小心在沙发上睡着了，我们不敢打扰他……”佣人小声地解释道。

德拉科下意识地放轻脚步，走到沙发前面。哈利正斜躺在沙发上沉沉睡去，文件包和手机随意的丢在茶几上。

德拉科原本想喊醒哈利，可当他凑近对方的脸，见到那眼下的乌青。德拉科犹豫片刻，最终只是取下哈利脸上的眼镜丢在茶几上，站起来回头吩咐佣人：“拿一条毯子过来。”

佣人很快就取来毯子，德拉科摆摆头，让她给哈利盖上，然后说：“你去休息吧，没有我的吩咐，谁也不要到客厅里来。”

佣人应下，立刻离开了客厅。

 

哈利从沙发上醒来，他迷迷糊糊地摸了摸身上的毛毯，再抬起手看了看手腕上的表，发现自己大概睡了又一个小时。他摸索了半天，才在茶几上找到自己的眼镜。哈利闭着眼戴上眼镜，再睁开眼时，他立刻愣住。

他看到德拉科坐在边上的沙发里，自己的文件包被打开，里面的文件摊了一茶几。

“你在干什么？！”哈利立刻清醒过来，扑到茶几前要抢回东西。

德拉科手臂一摆，躲开哈利的手。他举起一份有关于里德尔集团的文件，脸色阴沉地盯着哈利：“你是里德尔集团的间谍？”

哈利愣了一下，连忙摇头：“我不是！”

“那你是卢修斯派去里德尔集团的间谍？”

哈利迟疑片刻，又接着否认：“不是……”

德拉科把手里的文件摔到茶几上，狠狠地说：“今天你要么给我一个我能接受的答案，要么就给我立刻滚出马尔福庄园，这辈子都不要再出现在我和我爸的眼前。”

“我……”哈利跪在地上犹豫了许久，才轻轻地开口说道：“我不会害你也不会害卢修斯的……”

“我凭什么相信你？”德拉科抽出哈利的简历资料，甩到他的脸上，“你整个人都是谎言。”

“我没有骗过你！”哈利厉声大喊，“我敢发誓我对你没有说过一句谎话！”

德拉科死死地盯着哈利半响，突然冷笑一声：“怎么了？我是不是还要为你的诚恳而感到感动呢？”

哈利的脸色一下子煞白，因为长期缺觉而发暗的眼下更是让他整个人看起来都无比脆弱。德拉科一时晃神，他伸出手，手指抚摸上哈利的脸颊。指尖从太阳穴向下划去，缓缓地停在嘴角边。

“波特，你说你这张脸，究竟骗了多少人呢？”

哈利瞳孔紧缩，急切地向后缩去，却被德拉科一把捏住下巴弹动不得。

“先是把我骗的团团转，过几年后又来骗我爸。”

德拉科不顾哈利慌张的神色，一把将他推倒在地毯上。德拉科自己欺身上前，半跪地压在哈利上方。他一手压住哈利的上半身，紧紧将他锁住。而另一只掐住他下巴的手，依然没有放开。

“你看上我爸什么了？他的钱？他的权？还是他那张秃的快到头顶的尖酸相？”

哈利被德拉科侮辱的言语给激地变了脸色，他剧烈地挣扎起来，嘴里争辩道：“我没有……”

只是他被德拉科压得动不了身，金发青年几乎整个人都趴在他身上，脖子上的青筋因为用力而显得有些狰狞。

“波特，你回答我，为什么？！”

哈利激烈地挣扎着，完全不理会德拉科。德拉科见他不说话，就一把抓住他的头发抬起他的头，让他直视自己。哈利痛呼一声， 被迫看向德拉科的眼睛。

那一瞬间，哈利瞪大了自己的双眼。他看见德拉科凶恶的眼神里面，带着一丝微不可见的泫然欲泣。

“到底为什么，波特？告诉我！为什么要是我爸？”

 

——TBC——


	6. Chapter 6

哈利沉默地躺在德拉科身下，神色黯然地看了他很久，才低声开口。

“这不关你的事情。”

德拉科几乎要被他气笑了，“怎么了？你都快变成我的小妈了，怎么不关我的事？说不定再过个20年，我还要找律师团跟你抢遗产，怎么就不关我的事情了？”

“你！……”哈利被气得说不出话，“胡说！”

“怎么就胡说了？”德拉科扯恶狠狠的笑容，“你没想过这个问题吗？你躺在我爸的床上时，难道就不会想起我吗？”

他一手向下，缓缓滑进哈利松散的衣领，抚上衬衫底下的肌肤。

“嗯？”

他的手指在哈利胸膛前划了一圈，又抽出来捏住哈利的脸颊。一直压着哈利的另一只手则逐渐向下，探入他的裤腰。

“还记得吗？高中的时候，你的继子还教过你怎么自渎……”

哈利的脸倏地涨红起来，眼神慌乱地看着德拉科，却完全没有挣扎。

“你被我爸干的时候，难道不会想起你的继子吗……”

德拉科的头缓缓压下，双唇渐渐靠近哈利。哈利紧张地闭起双眼，甚至快忘了怎么呼吸。他的脸被憋得赤红，颤抖的睫毛下，却泄漏出一丝羞赧。

可就在两个人的双唇只差一毫米的时候，德拉科却突然停下。他抬头看看哈利的神情，戏谑地嗤笑一声：“你想的美，我还没那么变态。”

他抬起上半身，双手撑在哈利身体两侧，“我又不是你们。”

哈利愣愣地睁开看着德拉科，突然明白自己被耍了。他恼羞成怒地一把推开德拉科，双眼迅速的发红。可他还没开口骂人，就听到走廊上传来一声怒斥。

“你在干什么？！”

 

德拉科和哈利不约而同地看过去，只见卢修斯还披着黑色风衣，站在门口怒气满面地瞪着他们两人。

“你觉得我们在干什么呢？”德拉科毫不慌张，他倚坐在原地，斜靠在身后的沙发上，幸灾乐祸地笑起来。

那个半夜爬到他床上的女人，穿着暴露的真丝吊带睡衣被德拉科一把拎到卢修斯的房间里后，据说，没了一侧的听力。

只是卢修斯站在原地一动不动，不发火，也不质问任何事情。他就这样沉默地看着哈利慌乱地整理自己的衣服，从地上急忙爬起，低着头向客厅外疾步走去，就连散落在茶几上的文件也忘了拿。

当哈利经过卢修斯的身边时，卢修斯也只是侧过头，笑着低声问他：“我这个败家子，到底有什么可取之处？”

哈利抹抹自己的脸，一言不发地离开客厅。

卢修斯转头看向自己的儿子，“我辛辛苦苦地出差到半夜才回家，一回来就看见这种场面。”他嘲讽地笑起来，明白了为何没有任何佣人来迎接自己。

德拉科依然坐在地上，一副“大不了你来打死我”的欠揍表情。

“我年纪也大了，不想半夜被你这个死小子气死。”卢修斯掉头就走，“明天到书房见我。”

 

第二天，德拉科把手里有关于哈利的资料全部摊开在卢修斯面前，面无表情地盯着他。

“你也没那么蠢嘛？”卢修斯手里翻看着资料，嘴边竟然还挂着一丝笑容。“这些都是从哪得到的？”

德拉科没有回答他的问题，而是身子前倾，双手张开撑在卢修斯的书桌前，“你都知道？”

“当然。”卢修斯脸上是罕见的温柔神情，把摊在桌子上的资料收到一起，“毕竟是我的爱人，我怎么能一点也不了解别人呢？”

德拉科惊诧地看着他从椅子里站起来，走到书房的角落里，把手里的文件全部塞进碎纸机。

“你们到底在计划什么？”德拉科皱起眉，不明白卢修斯的意思。

“这叫爱侣之间的信任。”卢修斯笑着说道，“就像即使我看到他被你压在地上，我也知道肯定是你的错，而不是他的。”

德拉科瞬间黑下脸，盯着卢修斯不说话。

“我非常信任哈利，你也应该信任他。”卢修斯碎完文件，回到书桌前坐下，“毕竟，他很快就要和我结婚了。”

“你疯了吧？！”

德拉科一脸不可置信，睁大眼睛瞪着自己的父亲。过去卢修斯再怎么宠那些女人，也从未提出过结婚的念头。

“爱情本来就使人疯狂，不是吗？“卢修斯神情愉悦，看起来完全没有想要商量的余地，“到时候，你要来当我的伴郎吗？”

德拉科低声骂了一声脏话，摔门离去。

 

一周之后，德拉科躲在化学楼后门外抽烟时，在手机里看到了卢修斯向哈利求婚的新闻。原本他只是在查邮件，新闻通知跳出来的时候指尖不小心碰到，手机屏幕上的画面一下子转跳到一张清晰大图上。

德拉科呛了一口，迅速地划过那两个人抱在一起的照片，胡乱地扫了几眼新闻。

啧，连婚礼日期都订好了，是七月初的夏天。

德拉科抬起头算算时间，心想这个老畜生真是急不可耐。

他关掉新闻页面，又站在那里沉默地抽了许久的烟。直到火星烧到了滤嘴前，德拉科才不得不按灭香烟，转身向斯拉格霍恩教授的办公室走去。

“教授，我决定去美国。”

 

——TBC——


	7. Chapter 7

决定交换之后，德拉科又重新投入到实验室里，几乎不怎么回家。除了他希望在去美国之前能再积累一点研究成果之外，也不想回去面对那两个一脸幸福的开始忙碌婚礼的人。

卢修斯还要去法国办婚礼？

听到管家多比跟自己透露这个消息时，德拉科差点没把嘴里的牛奶呛到身上。

卢修斯从来就不是什么浪漫的人，就连他年轻的时候跟纳西莎的婚礼，也只是在英国找了一座还过得去的教堂而已。这次二婚，竟然要大肆铺张地跑去什么法国的玫瑰庄园里举行婚礼。

德拉科看看自己床头摆着的纳西莎的照片，烦躁地躲到阳台上吞吐云烟。

 

可就在德拉科还没在心里骂完卢修斯的时候，卢修斯倒是自己找上了儿子，还带着哈利一起。

“最近我比较忙，你帮我陪哈利一起法国看看婚礼场地。”

德拉科目瞪口呆地看着眼前的两个人，憋了半天，才憋出一句：“你是在逗我吗？”

可他还没来得及拒绝，卢修斯又抛下一句惊人的话：“你的导师跟我通过电话了，陪哈利去完这一趟，你就滚去美国吧，我会帮你安排好一切。”

这下就连哈利都惊讶地看向卢修斯，随后又呆呆地望向德拉科，似乎完全不知道这件事。

德拉科皱起眉盯着卢修斯，原本他还在准备若是卢修斯不肯，自己就偷偷跑走。毕竟要是卢修斯不同意他离开英国，卢修斯就有一百种方式把他留下。

这下可好，卢修斯竟然如此轻易就松口。

“好吧。”德拉科点点头， “你说好的。”

 

德拉科请了几天假，简单地收拾了点随身物品，跟着哈利踏上去法国的旅程。哈利看起来十分雀跃，一直到火车站时，脸上的笑容都没有消下去过。

“用得着这么开心么……”德拉科拖着行李箱跟在他身后，忍不住小声嘟囔。

一切都尘埃落定后，德拉科反而平静下来。年少时期的幻想也不过是美梦一场，这么多年没见，再熟悉的人都会变得陌生，再炽烈的感情也会变得平淡。

他们两个人坐火车到达目的地城市，那是法国一个优美的小镇，初夏的微风凉爽无比，轻轻地拂过绿色的树叶，吹得哗哗轻响。

接待人开着车带他们到将要举办婚礼的庄园里。据闻这座庄园以种植各种品种的玫瑰而闻名，德拉科一下车，浓烈却不呛人的玫瑰香就朝他迎面扑来。

“好香啊。”哈利闭着眼细细的嗅着空气中的花香，脸上绽开难得一见的欣喜笑容。

德拉科微微一愣，他记忆中的哈利从来都不是什么追求浪漫的人，甚至在这方面有些迟钝。不过……德拉科现在也不是非常确定了。

接待人等他们两人在庄园的客房内稍作休息后，便带着他们在庄园里四处参观。毕竟是以玫瑰花出名的庄园，随处都能见到盛开的玫瑰花。

“我们的玫瑰是经过精心计划栽培的，保证无论什么季节，都能看到盛开的花朵。”接待人一边走一边向他们介绍。

哈利和德拉科并肩而走，笑着和接待人寒暄。看到漂亮的花田时，还会拍拍德拉科的肩膀，让他不要错过美景。

德拉科一时恍惚，差点以为自己是和哈利来旅游的。

 

毕竟白天两个人还坐了那么久的火车。接待人领着他们参观完庄园后就没有再安排其他行程，而和他们坐在庄园的会客室里，开始和哈利讨论婚礼的安排。

德拉科坐在一边默默地听了一会，就悄悄地溜到室外去吸烟，直到那两个人讨论完才回到屋内。

第二天吃完早饭后，哈利没有继续处理婚礼的事情，而是让接待人带着他们到庄园附近的小镇里游玩。

这种偏远城市的市区除了风景优美之外也没什么特别之处，他们没用多久就摸熟了方向，和接待人约好接他们的时间后，对方就先行离开。

德拉科把一杯咖啡放在哈利面前，自己也在他身边的位置上坐下。小镇里安安静静的，白天的路上没什么行人。他们两个人戴着墨镜坐在咖啡店的室外座位里，气温不高不低，倒是非常舒适。

只是舒适归舒适，德拉科实在不明白这种经过三个红绿灯就能出城的小地方到底有什么新奇的，从一大早开始，哈利就非常高兴。

“你没来过法国吗？”他忍不住问道。

“出差的时候来过，去的是巴黎。”哈利喝了一口咖啡，懒洋洋地倚在桌子边，“挺破的，但和这里不一样，是个大城市。”

“这种小镇有什么好的？”德拉科扬起眉，“你喜欢？”

哈利仿佛被阳光晒得越来越软，顺着手臂直接趴在桌子上，歪着头看向德拉科。他的双眼被墨镜遮住，看不清神情，唯有嘴角一直都含着笑。

“嗯，我喜欢。”

“完了。”德拉科小声叫着，坏笑起来，“卢修斯是个标准的城市人，只喜欢有落地窗的高层公寓。”他看看哈利，“你们以后可有的吵了。”

哈利轻笑几下，依然看着德拉科：“那你呢？”

“我？”德拉科仔细想了一下，“我不喜欢小镇，也不喜欢大城市……”

他仰起脖子，透过墨镜看了看没有什么云的蓝天，“学校挺好的，坐落在城市里，可又没那么多乱七八糟的破事。”

哈利依然含着笑看他，轻轻地点点头说：“嗯，挺好的。”

 

晚上接待人接他们回到庄园吃完饭时，却没把他们带到去往餐厅的路上。

哈利提出质疑，接待人热情地说：“因为明天下午你们就要回去了，所以我们精心为你们准备了一顿星空下的烛光晚餐。马尔福先生，波特先生，我们预祝你们新婚快乐。”

德拉科顿时愣住，反应了半天，才明白庄园的人大概以为自己是那个要结婚的马尔福。

“要跟他结婚的是我爸。”德拉科站在哈利身后，面无表情地说道。

现场安静的仿佛连空气都要凝固起来，接待人目光呆滞说不出话来，场面一时极其尴尬。

“没关系。”哈利似乎从卢修斯那里感染到不少厚脸皮的特质。他面不改色，依然是那副淡然的微笑，“既然都准备了，那我们就去吃吧，不能白白浪费了你们的一番心意。”

 

——TBC——


	8. Chapter 8

烛光晚餐安排在一片玫瑰田边，一张双人桌摆在那里，四周布置了不少浪漫的白色蜡烛。

事发突然，来不及更换布置。桌子上用红玫瑰花瓣画出的爱心还在那里映入所有人的眼帘，十分咋眼。

当事人还在场，接待人不好解释，只能用唇语跟在那里等待的服务生示意，让他们别说话。等哈利和德拉科入座后，接待人吞吞吐吐地聊了几句，就立刻离开，赶忙去厨房安排后续的事情。服务生得到指令，便安静地服务他们，除了必要的话语之外，什么也没说。

深夜的玫瑰田里静悄悄的，一片漆黑，也没什么可看的。天上的星辰倒是在这个黑灯瞎火的地方显得无比明亮，一条炫目的银河厚厚的向天边划去，让人忍不住赞叹起来。

对于已经闹腾了几个月的两个人来说，这种场面已经不足以挂齿。等接待人一走，德拉科就立刻懒散下来，淡定地等待这顿蹭来的烛光晚餐。

他抬起头看了眼桌子上硕大的红色爱心，想起一些不为人知的往事。

原本也是有这样一顿烛光晚餐的，安排在可以看到巴黎铁塔的餐厅里。等他们两个人旅游到巴黎，他就会若无其事地带哈利过去。他知道哈利不感冒这些，但若是去了巴黎，一定也会被那里的浪漫气氛所感染。

只是巴黎铁塔下的浪漫晚餐最终没有实现，兜兜转转后，他们两倒是坐在这田野里吃了一顿被烛光笼罩的晚饭。

德拉科轻笑一声，引来哈利好奇的目光。他摇摇头，没有想要说的意思。而是从桌子上揪起一片花瓣，在眼前端详了几秒。

他的手一扬，花瓣晃晃荡荡的，飘进了黑暗。

 

一顿精心准备的浪漫晚餐被两个错误的人安静而迅速地吃完。服务生大概是在半途中得到了指令，完成最后的服务后，就立刻消失不见，再也没有出来过。德拉科从腿上抽出餐巾丢在餐盘上，正打算回房时，却被哈利喊住，说：“陪我走走吧。”

玫瑰庄园占地十几亩，大部分地方都是玫瑰花田。幸亏晚餐安排在的地方离房间不远，否则他们两个人还不知道应该怎么回去。

德拉科跟着哈利走在花田之间的小路上，闷不做声。哈利倒是看起来心情不错，点评了几句晚餐的菜色，又夸了夸法国人对红酒的品位。

路过花田中间的一片空地时，德拉科停下脚步看了几眼，若他没记错，到时候这个地方应该就是婚礼举行仪式的地方。

四周都被玫瑰花田所包围，新人们在花香的芬芳里交换戒指。老头子闷骚起来，倒也挺厉害的。怪不得无情又花心的名声再怎么在外飘荡，卢修斯身边也依然抵不住一波又一波义无反顾想要挨过来的人。

回头看了看前面已经走得离他有些距离的哈利，德拉科心里知道哈利和之前那些美女们不一样。可无论是他和卢修斯有什么交易，还是两个人真的缘分已到，遇到了真爱……德拉科看着那渐渐没入黑夜的瘦弱背影，在心里狠狠啐了一声，都便宜了那老畜生。

“波特！”

德拉科突然大声地朝哈利喊起来，前方的人听到他的呼喊，停下脚步回头看他。

“我带你走吧！”

他们可以去美国，他手里有钱有资产，卢修斯那个老东西其实奈何不了他。

已经半个身子陷入黑暗的哈利，完全看不清脸上的神情。空气中寂静了许久之后，德拉科才听到哈利从远处传来一声轻笑。

是他年少时最熟悉的笑声，也是那一晚，哈利坐在喷泉边的笑容。

只是除此之外，德拉科再也没有得到任何回复。那个人仓促地转身，迅速消失在黑暗里。留下德拉科一人，站在那无边无际的玫瑰田间。

 

在庄园里的最后一天，哈利不得不把婚礼剩下的事情讨论完，一大早就开始和接待人开会。德拉科干脆在房间里一直躺到了中午，到午饭时刻，才姗姗来迟地出现在餐厅里。

哈利忙于和接待人商讨事务，连午餐都是一边吃一边开会。德拉科安静地坐在一边听他们讨论，与其说哈利在举办自己的婚礼，不如说他在筹备一场大型活动。德拉科听着他用干练且冷静的声音，和接待人一项一项地讨论如何安排接送车辆，如何避免当天出现意外，还有怎样才能让宾客们玩的尽兴。

从头到尾，他就像一个专业的活动策划师一样，完全没有考虑过自己才是这场婚礼上的主角。

哈利会想要一个什么样的婚礼呢？

德拉科靠在椅子上，抿着咖啡心想。大多数男人们不会去预想这个问题，更不会跟朋友讨论。德拉科记得高中的时候，他们两个人凑一起要么是打游戏，要么就是出去户外运动，几乎没怎么认真聊过未来的问题。德拉科对未来的计划很明确，而哈利又不怎么提这个话题。

他突然发现，当初的自己理所当然地预设了太多事情。其实现在细细想起来，哈利并没有给他允诺过什么未来。

哈利跟接待人还没讨论完，德拉科独自离开餐厅，到庄园里又逛了一圈。

不知道这个结婚地点到底是卢修斯还是哈利选的，但不管是谁选的，德拉科都想要真情实意地称赞一声，因为这里确实很美。

他站在玫瑰花田边抽了两根烟，只可惜下午就要离开了。

德拉科看看眼前的玫瑰花海，而他也不会再来了。

 

——TBC——


	9. Chapter 9

从法国回来后，德拉科就开始忙于办理交换的事情。卢修斯虽然答应帮他安排好在美国的一切，可学校里的手续还需要德拉科自己去办理。

最近一段时间里，马尔福集团不知为何屡次和里德尔集团正面交锋，抢了对方不少项目，同时也被对方下了不少绊子。哈利从法国回来就马上一头扎进工作里，终日不见身影，完全不像一个将要结婚的人。

德拉科倒是在新闻上见到过两次哈利。哈利以总裁发言人的身份沉静而从容地站在话筒面前，左手无名指上的碎钻戒指在闪光灯下耀眼夺目。他一时风头正盛，所有人都在讨论马尔福家的独子不争气，卢修斯那个老家伙倒是骗回来一个既能干又能干的。

德拉科关掉新闻，又去阳台上抽了两根烟。

 

时光飞逝，炎热的七月即将到来。德拉科已经停下学校的工作，专心准备去美国的事情。他有预感自己这一趟离开后，应该难得有回来的机会，于是连抽了几天的时间呆在家里，把自己在马尔福庄园的东西好好地收拾了一番。

虽然平日里都有佣人清扫整理，可私人物品需要德拉科自己来处置。他跪在衣帽间里，身后是前两天刚清出来的废弃衣物堆成的小山。德拉科埋首在其中一个衣柜里，费劲半天，最后拽出来一个陈旧的收纳箱。

打开箱子翻了半天，德拉科才想起来这是自己高中的东西，多数和哈利相关。

那时候哈利失踪，而纳西莎又离开人世。德拉科心如死灰，日日夜夜窝在房间里郁郁寡欢。直到有一天其中一个教授见他快一个月都没有上课，好心发来一封询问的邮件，德拉科才突然清醒过来。他把所有有关于哈利的物品都草草扫进一个箱子里，埋到衣帽间的最深处，从此再也没拿出来。

箱子里大都是些学校的作业，还有他帮哈利抄的化学笔记。哈利的化学成绩让人无法直视，几乎都是靠德拉科的竭力相助，才堪堪让他低空滑过及格线。可不知道为什么，就算这样，哈利也依然坚持选了三年的化学课。

少年意气用事的结果就是德拉科一人学习两个人的分量。所幸学校里看的是平均分，考试的时候帮不了，他就靠平时的作业拉高哈利的分数。而每次考试前，德拉科都要比其他人提前一倍的时间复习，因为剩下的时间里，他还要给哈利临时冲刺。

德拉科翻着箱子里的笔记本，嘴角略有些抽搐。他心想自己化学成绩那么好，说不定这里面还有哈利一半的功劳。

丢下手里的笔记本，德拉科又在箱子里翻了几遍。确定没有什么重要的东西后，他叫来一个佣人，指了指眼前的箱子。

“帮我拿去卢修斯的书房里用碎纸机碎了。”

佣人抱起箱子就走，可过了约十来分钟，佣人就回到德拉科的房间里问他：“少爷，还有别的需要处理的吗？”

德拉科从衣帽间探出头，惊讶地看着她：“你就弄完了？”

“我碎了几页纸后，波特先生刚好进来。他说他来弄，我看不是什么重要的文件，就……”佣人有些吞吞吐吐。

德拉科立刻懂了，自从那两个人订婚后，马尔福庄园里的人就立刻对哈利改变了态度，对他的话唯命是从。

他刚想开口让佣人去把东西拿回来，可转念一想，德拉科的眼里闪出报复的光芒。不知道哈利见到过去的那些东西会是什么反应？就算只是尴尬，也好歹能让那人难受上一阵。

德拉科让佣人把他整理出来的废弃物品拿去丢了，自己则回到衣帽间里继续整理东西。可整理了不到半小时，德拉科还是烦躁地从地上爬起来，转身向卢修斯的书房走去。

 

德拉科远远地就见到书房的门没有关严，里面的光线透露出来，在走廊上印出一条光带。德拉科放轻脚步，悄悄地靠近书房门外。

他还没想好自己是否要直接进去当场捕获哈利的真实反应，就听到门内竟传来低哑的抽泣声。

德拉科顿时一愣，他听得很清楚，这是哈利的声音。

他什么都想到了，却万万没想到哈利会哭泣。德拉科慌张地刚摸上门把手准备推门而进，却听到卢修斯的声音在门内响起。

“看在我那个蠢儿子的份上，你还可以收手。”

德拉科再次滞住，他立刻缩回手，靠在门外偷听屋里的对话。

哈利的哭泣声又持续了一会儿才渐渐消失，门内安静了片刻后，德拉科就听到他沙声地说：“我承诺好的合作，就不会违约。”

“我有你给我的那些资料，已经足够让里德尔那个老不死失眠到60岁，然后被我气得心脏病发作。若是看在我儿子的份上，我已经满足了。”

“可他应得的不止是这个。”

哈利的话音落下后，门内又重新恢复安静。德拉科在门外站了许久，才听到卢修斯重重地叹息声：“他会恨我的。”

“你在意吗？”哈利发出一声嘲笑。

“当然在意，他毕竟是我的儿子。”卢修斯缓缓说道，语气里透出的却是一丝揶揄，“万一他真把我赶出马尔庄园，我就只能去住五百平米的高层公寓了。”他顿了一下，“在这方面我比较传统，还是庄园才能彰显出我的身份。”

哈利又笑了一下，声音逐渐平稳下来：“你帮我扳倒里德尔，我帮你吞掉里德尔集团。这是合作的条件，永远也不会变。”

“那德拉科……”

“不把他拖进来也是你答应我的条件，不许食言。他会没事的，等他去美国远离这里，等事情全部结束后……他会忘掉的。”

又是一阵寂静，随后屋内响起脚步声，卢修斯的声音离门口越来越近：“这种事情上，你们两个人倒是蠢的一模一样……”

他拉开门，突然停下脚步。哈利察觉出他的异样，向门口走来，随后也一样呆滞在那里。

卢修斯指指靠在墙边，面色苍白的德拉科，回头看向一样脸色惨淡的哈利：“这个……不能算我违约吧？”

 

——TBC——


	10. Chapter 10

德拉科脸色阴沉地站在门外：“我已经被拖进来了，现在可以告诉我了吗。”

他的视线越过卢修斯，死死地盯住后面的哈利。

卢修斯看看儿子，又回头看看哈利。他刚想开口，就听见哈利厉声道：“不行！”

“可是……”卢修斯无奈地重新看向德拉科，“事情会很麻烦，这小子多能折腾，你不是不知道。”

德拉科冷笑起来：“我可以现在就去见汤姆·里德尔，马尔福集团倒了，对我没有任何影响。”

卢修斯连忙点头，证明他说得没错。

“不行！”哈利又喊了一声，可语气却透出一丝哀求，“你去美国了，这些事情都与你无关。”

“那我就不去美国，留在这里直接休学调查所有事情。我不相信我会什么事情都调查不出来。”德拉科咬牙道。

“不行……”哈利绝望地看向卢修斯，可卢修斯也只是无奈地又叹了口气。

“事到如今，我们没有选择。”

卢修斯把德拉科拉近书房里，转头看向哈利：“让我跟他谈吧，我可不想你们在我眼前上演什么撕心裂肺的戏码。

 

卢修斯把哈利赶出书房，再好好地锁上门。

“我这辈子唯一一次没有关好门，竟然就被你给碰上了。”

卢修斯摇摇头，走到书桌后面。

“讨债鬼。”

他坐进自己书桌后面的皮质沙发椅上，抬头看看黑着脸的德拉科：“你可不能怪我，是哈利先找到我的。”

一年前，哈利·波特突然在一个隐秘的餐厅里出现在卢修斯面前，这个男孩让自己儿子要死要活了两年，卢修斯必然不会忘记他。

指责的话还没说出口，哈利就突然拿出一本厚厚的文件夹递到他的眼前。

“你还记得他是孤儿吧？小时候家里出车祸，父母当场死亡。”卢修斯用手指点点书桌台面，“他的父母是研发人员，也是做生化科技的。两夫妻刚研究出一点成果，就因为商业价值太大，被里德尔那个老不死盯上了。”

里德尔一边派人假意谈合作，一边找人盗取哈利父母的研究资料。在时机成熟时，竟然找人制造车祸，把他们都给杀了。之后再伪造文件，把研究成果占为己有。

“那个技术，应该就是他当年发家的专利技术之一。而这里面最可笑的事情是，他甚至都不知道哈利父母的名字叫什么。”卢修斯盯着神色越发惨白的德拉科，讥笑一声，“你要明白，你的父亲我还是很有良心的。”

这种肮脏的事情里德尔做了不少，哈利也不过是受害者其一罢了。命运使然，年幼的他竟逃过了谋杀，存活下来。后来他被姨夫姨妈收养，一直到高中毕业后，才开始一边暗中调查，一边开始伪造自己的履历。

“应该就是他失踪后开始的吧。”卢修斯眯起眼回忆了片刻，“他说他谋划了十年，辛辛苦苦地掩盖自己的身份，可最后当他站在里德尔面前，他竟然连名字都不需要改。对方做太多坏事，其中一件两件的，早就记不清了。”

那一瞬间，哈利突然明白自己父母的生命，和自己一生的悲剧，在那个人眼里甚至比不过蝼蚁。

“那小子也挺狠的，两年多的时间，就爬到了里德尔的身边，还把那老头子哄得心花怒放。当然……”卢修斯瞥了一眼德拉科，“他在工作上确实很有能力。”

调查了那么多年，哈利对里德尔的习性摸得一清二楚。等他终于当上里德尔的助理后，再利用自己的职位之便，把剩下的真相与信息全部都拿到了手里。

“他收集到的资料有这么厚。”卢修斯张开拇指和食指，伸直了比划出一个厚度，“光他找出来被里德尔害死的人就有二十多个，更别提没有发现的死者，和没死成的受害者。”

但就算铁证如山，只凭一人之力，根本无法撼动里德尔集团这么大的势力。如果想让汤姆·里德尔彻底认罪，他就必须找一个具有相同势力，并且一样想搞死里德尔的靠山。

“唯一的人选，就是我。”卢修斯指了一下自己。

“他为何不来找我？”

一直沉默的德拉科突然开口，可话音刚落，他自己就后悔问了这个问题。

果然，卢修斯嘲讽地笑了一声：“找你能帮什么忙？制造毒药还是毒气室？”

德拉科没有反驳，因为他知道卢修斯说得对。自己一个天天待在学校里的天真大少爷，对哈利来说，根本毫无用处。

见到儿子越发颓废的神情，卢修斯咳了一声，有些不忍心地说：“他倒不是嫌你笨……他只是希望你能一直这么笨罢了。”

德拉科突然抬起头，看着前方出神。

 

卢修斯沉默片刻，让儿子消化了一下，才继续说：“如果计划成功，他应该能从里德尔集团拿到不少东西。所以他来找我合作，我帮他搞死那老家伙，他把属于他的东西全部给我。这中间要是运作的好，我说不定能吞噬不少里德尔的产业。”

两全其美的事情，卢修斯当然愿意做。

德拉科出神了半天，又突然想起一件事：“那你们结婚……”

“这件事……”卢修斯轻咳一声，“我们讨论了很久，如果想要整件事变得名正言顺起来，哈利和我结婚是最简单的方法。”

卢修斯·马尔福为心爱的伴侣报灭门之仇，必成一段佳话。而打击对手公司也顺其自然变成了正义之事，既能得利又能得名，何乐而不为。

“而且……”卢修斯眯眼笑着，“能顺便恶心一下你，是意外的惊喜。”

他们两父子互找对方的不痛快，这么多年下来，几乎已经变成了家庭传统。

德拉科的脸瞬间就塌了下来，卢修斯立刻抬手止住他即将要骂出声的脏话，无奈地说：“但是，就连这个也是他先提出的主意，我只是没有反对罢了。”他的神情突然严肃起来，“我只想告诉你一件事，你的那些小情小爱在哈利面前都是小儿科。我可以跟你保证，就算是你，也阻挡不了他计划了十几年的复仇之路。”

卢修斯凝视着德拉科的双眼，突然扯起嘴角一笑。

“至于要不要阻挡，你自己滚一边想去吧。”

 

——TBC——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.有关于商业，研究，学术等剧情，如有瞎扯，纯属架空。
> 
> 2.有关于什么掩盖身份不换名字的事情，为了阅读效果，肯定还是用原名看起来更舒服。不然你们看什么纳威·隆巴顿跟德拉科要死要活肯定很奇怪……硬掰了点理由，大家就不要纠结这件事情惹！


	11. Chapter 11

德拉科从卢修斯书房里打开门出来的时候，一直蹲在墙边的哈利立刻站起来冲到他的面前，害怕地望着他。德拉科失魂落魄地看了哈利一眼，什么都没说，就这样安静地向自己房间走去。哈利急切地看了眼卢修斯，见到对方微不可见地朝他摇摇头，哈利才深吸一口气，松懈下来。

德拉科在房间里闷了两天没出来，直到第三天的时候，哈利终于忍不住敲开了他的卧室门。

果不其然，德拉科头发凌乱，胡子也没刮，裹着睡袍趴在阳台栏杆上抽烟。哈利安静地走到他身边，就犹如曾经两个人在学校天台上一样，和德拉科一样趴在栏杆上向远处眺望。

德拉科没有说话，他沉默地抽了半支烟，才缓缓地哑声开口。

“你就不能放弃报仇吗？”

哈利扭头看向德拉科，他抬手撩起自己一直都盖在额前的刘海，额头上有一个淡到几乎看不见的闪电型疤痕。因为哈利常年用刘海遮着，若是不提起来的话，德拉科差点都想不起来这里还有一个伤疤。

“还记得这道疤吗？以前给你看过的。”哈利重新放下刘海，“这道疤就是车祸留下的，出车祸的时候我八岁，妈妈把我抱在她怀里，她身上的鲜血滋滋不断地留到我身上。我爸爸的头被撞缺了一块，掉在我的眼前，脑浆从他的眼眶里流出来，就那样在我的眼前滴答滴答地流……”

德拉科手里的烟忘了抽，就那样呆滞地望着哈利。

哈利闭了闭眼，脸色发白。他勉强地扯了一下嘴角，笑容很难看。

“那些人以为我也死了，因为我身上全是血。他们肆无忌惮地交谈着，每一句话，每一个词，每一个音节，到现在都狠狠地刻在我的脑海里。虽然那时候我只有八岁，可我这辈子都不可能忘记……尤其是那个人的名字。”

他看看德拉科，眼神有些凄然：“抱歉，德拉科，我不能放弃。我要是放弃，我这辈子一刻都不得安宁。我的父母在看着我，那些冤死的灵魂在追着我。”

德拉科依然愣在那里，直到烧到尾巴的香烟烫到了他的手，德拉科才小声惊呼，回过神来。

他在烟灰缸里摁灭烟蒂，问：“你的姨夫姨妈一家呢？”

“他们换了一个地方生活。”哈利解释道，“我把大部分赔偿金都给了他们，条件是帮我隐瞒我的身份。而且我姨妈……也是恨的。”

哈利看着远方，“就算感情再不好，毕竟那也是她的妹妹。所以在我离开之前，她偷偷帮了我不少忙。”

德拉科沉默片刻，说：“而我什么都不知道。”

哈利转头看向他，目光在阳光下闪闪发亮。

“你什么都不要知道。”他轻笑，“你就这样好好地，不愁生活，不惹是非，在学校里专心读书……”哈利的笑容扩大几分，“……以后当个科学家。”

德拉科看着哈利，表情突然变得微妙。他嘴角微微抽搐：“你这话说得怎么这么像我妈？这不还没进门嘛……”

沉重的气氛瞬间被打破，哈利瞪了他一眼说：“那你也应该叫我爸爸。”

“啧……”德拉科笑着嗤了一声，又从烟盒里抽出一支烟，含在唇间点燃，“我才没那么变态。”

愣了几秒钟后，哈利才明白过来德拉科那话里的含义。他愤愤地踹了德拉科一脚，耳根隐约有些泛红。眼见话题三言两语地就要被带歪，哈利踹完人后就再次安静地站在那里，什么也不敢说。

有些话对于他来说，是不能说的。

 

德拉科也再次陷入沉默地抽烟，直到火光燃尽了半根烟，他才终于开口。

“我要走了。”

哈利颤了颤眼神，明白这是德拉科做好了决定。他轻轻应了一声，扭过头背对着德拉科，不让他看到自己的双眼。

德拉科自嘲地笑起来：“我太笨了，在这里会阻碍到你们。”

他转头看向哈利的脑后许久，恍惚地伸出手想要摸摸那黑色卷发。可他的指尖刚要碰上发梢时，手又突然收回来。

德拉科慌乱地捏住嘴里的烟，最后重重地吸了一口，拿出来摁灭在烟灰缸里。

“找谁不好，找那个黑心老头子……”白雾从他的唇间狠狠地吐出，“……我爸这个人心黑得很，你保护好自己。”他换了个站姿，重新看向远方的风景，“……他关节不好，你多注意一点。”

哈利仍旧不肯转回头来，也不说话，只是背对着他点了点头。

“你珍重。”见哈利依然背对着自己，德拉科无奈一笑。他眷恋地看了哈利的背影最后一眼，转身就要离开阳台。

 

可他还没离开两步，就听到哈利在身后突然喊住他。

“德拉科。”

德拉科立刻回头，哈利转过身体面向他，微红的眼睛中闪烁着水光。

德拉科在等哈利要对他说什么， 可等了好一会儿，哈利都没有开口。德拉科想了想，正准备说些什么的时候，哈利突然朝他奔来，用力地扑进他的怀里。

德拉科睁大双眼，愣了一下才反应过来。他将哈利环入自己的怀中，用力地抱住他，亲吻他的额头，眼窝，还有脸颊。最后德拉科吻上哈利的双唇时，两个人的脸上都布满了泪水。

哈利把自己的脸贴在德拉科脸上，突然笑起来说：“你说要给我的惊喜到现在都还没给我。”

德拉科低笑一声，凑在哈利的耳边，声音沙哑：“不给了，这辈子都不给你，你就憋着吧。”

他最后吻了吻怀中人的嘴角，咬着牙松开了自己的怀抱。

 

——TBC——


	12. Chapter 12

德拉科很快就定下了去美国的机票。他是一个人去的机场，那天在阳台上的已是最后一别，在那之后，哈利又立刻回到自己的正轨上。

美国对于德拉科来说一点也不陌生，外加有人帮忙打点好一切，用不了多久，他就适应了这边的生活。

新的导师叫西弗勒斯·斯内普，也来自于英国。不知道是因为来自同一个国家，还是因为德拉科在专业方面确实很出色，斯内普对德拉科的印象很好。没过多久，德拉科就顺利的在学校里继续自己的研究与学习。

而在他到了美国没多久后，卢修斯和哈利就去法国举办了盛大的婚礼。德拉科关了整整一个星期的手机，什么也没看。可抵不住现代信息流通广泛，就算他不开手机，也能在某个咖啡店里的电视机上看到婚礼的新闻。

德拉科烦躁地一天内就抽了整整一包烟，可看看扁掉的烟盒，又觉得这烟抽得不值得。思来想去，他最后还是全身心投入在实验室里，专心学习。

 

等德拉科再从自己的论文中抬起头时，已是冬天。他必然不会回英国，圣诞节的时候自己一个人在美国的家里度过。卢修斯帮他准备的是学校附近一个富人区里的小别墅，一个人住绰绰有余，可也略显空荡。以往的圣诞节，即使他跟卢修斯闹得再怎么不愉快，父子两也会冷言冷语地坐在一起吃完一顿团圆饭。这次是德拉科第一次真正意义上的一个人过节，就算他再怎么独立，在这种特殊的节日里，依然觉得有些寂寞。

看着窗外飘扬的飞雪，德拉科决定去实验室用学习麻痹自己。

圣诞节的校园里一片漆黑，飞扬的白雪中只有零星灯光，大概是些不得不值班的人。德拉科迈出电梯朝自己的实验室走去，却没想到路过斯内普教授的办公室时，竟看到灯光从门缝里泄出。

德拉科敲了敲门，等里面的人答应后，他轻轻地推开门：“斯内普教授？你怎么在这里。”

斯内普教授平时独来独往，看起来不怎么好相处。但也许因为见到德拉科同是英国人，他对德拉科倒还有几分难得的热情。斯内普教授抬头看见是德拉科，略有些惊讶地请他进屋。

“你怎么也在这里？”斯内普教授还不是很了解这个学生，但因为是他招来的人，他对德拉科的家境还是略有所闻。

“一个人在家无聊，干脆来学习。”德拉科说得是实话，但也刚好趁机向导师表现一下自己。

斯内普教授点点头，说：“我也是一个人，所以来加班。”说完后，他想了一下，“不然一起喝点酒聊聊天？要是圣诞节还让学生学习，实在有些残忍。”

德拉科笑着答应，可圣诞节的晚上，哪还有酒吧会开门？

但没想到他还没开口，斯内普教授就从角落的一个小柜子里掏出一瓶还剩一半的威士忌，又从边上小冰箱里拿出一盒冰块。

“杯子。”斯内普教授指指另一个柜子，指挥德拉科拿东西。

一通忙碌后，桌子上不止有酒，还有斯内普教授不知从哪儿掏出的几块芝士和生火腿。对于在学校办公室里来说，也算得上是丰富的一顿下酒菜了。

“自己一个人，要学会自娱自乐。”斯内普教授抿了口酒，“不过最好别向我学习。”他瞧了瞧德拉科，“研究再重要，也还是应该有自己的生活。”

德拉科笑起来，举着酒杯说：“实验室就是我的生活。”

他心想，就是因为生活太复杂，他才只想呆在实验室里。

“看来你是真的喜欢研究。”斯内普教授不明真相地说着，“毕业以后，打算继续留在大学里吗？”

“这个问题太早了吧，我还有两年。”德拉科想了想，“但如果能申请到喜欢的实验室，应该会吧。”

“打算回英国吗？”斯内普教授突然问道。

德拉科低头抚摸着酒杯边缘，说：“也许……会留在美国。”

他回去干什么呢？无论结果怎么样，那个人都已经跟他道别了。德拉科不傻，他明白哈利在天台上所表达的意思。事已至此，即使一切事情都走向完美的结局，他也只能和哈利擦肩而过。

因为，他从来就不在那个故事里。

“美国的研究环境确实更好，”斯内普教授说，“未来有机会的话，你可以考虑一下我的实验室。”

德拉科顿时一愣，被眼前突如其来的邀请砸地有些说不出话来：“当然可以，我很荣幸！”

见到德拉科有这个意向，斯内普教授终于满意地勾起了嘴角：“看你两年后的成绩吧，现在还需要继续努力。”

德拉科重重地点了点头，表示自己一定不会松懈。

“……但也还是要有自己的生活。”斯内普教授又把话题兜回来，“我像你这么年轻的时候，不可能这个时候还出现在学校里……”

他身子靠在椅子上，看着办公室窗外的雪夜出神，似乎想起了年轻的时光：“要不是喜欢的姑娘踹了我然后又……不在了。”他顿了一下，“耽误了几年后，还是觉得一个人好。”

德拉科看着教授，惊讶于他的故事。毕竟斯内普教授看起来，不像是会为感情所困的人。

“可我那时候都快四十了。”斯内普教授挑了挑眉，“年轻的时候，我的生活还是很丰富的。”

德拉科心里咯噔一声，觉得自己今晚是别想进实验室的门了。

 

喝完了那剩下的半瓶威士忌，被斯内普教授拉着回忆了半辈子的精彩往事，德拉科有些哭笑不得地回了家。他裹着羽绒衣在阳台上哆哆嗦嗦抽了半根烟，又立刻被冻回了室内。看着空旷而寂静的房子，德拉科突然苦笑起来。

斯内普教授是个聪明的人，可是斯内普教授没搞明白的是，德拉科不是喜欢孤独，也不是和他一样历经千帆后看破红尘。

他只是习惯于孤独罢了。

他小时候大部分时候都在医院里陪伴纳西莎，自然也没什么玩伴。卢修斯又常年忙于工作，家里除了管家和佣人们，德拉科几乎都是一个人长大。

哈利是他人生中至今为止第一个也是唯一一个亲密好友，直到后来他心生别样的情愫。等哈利失踪后，他又重新变成一个人，便懒得再去靠近别人了。而后来认识的那些同学和朋友，例如布雷斯，虽然也会偶尔喝酒聚餐，但德拉科知道，这些人对他而言，走得再近也隔着一层保护膜。

也许正因为他习惯于寂寞，所以才能在实验室里待得下去。

想到这里，德拉科突然觉得可以从斯内普教授的身上看到自己的未来。

倒也挺好的，德拉科如此想着。至少最后还有实验室的仪器陪着他，在圣诞节的晚上喝上一杯小酒。

 

——TBC——


	13. Chapter 13

等春天过去后，便又是明朗的夏天。

这个城市的夏天并不炎热，站在树荫底下，甚至还有些微凉。但无论什么时候，阳光总是热情的。德拉科被周围的同学所影响，渐渐放弃了衬衫，平日里随便套上一件T恤和破洞牛仔裤就能出门。

要是卢修斯看见他这一身打扮，大概能直接否认这个儿子。

说起卢修斯他们，德拉科到美国之后，就几乎和他们断了联系，平时也只是偶尔在新闻上看到他和哈利的消息。

这一年以来，卢修斯和哈利越发高调，无论是感情生活，还是工作上的事情，卢修斯仿佛都在把哈利推向一个前所未有的重要位置上。而在此期间，马尔福集团与里德尔集团的矛盾也日益增加，以前不过是齐头并进的关系，现在却彻底变成了死对头。

德拉科不知道他们到底在计划什么，但凭着无论再怎么厌烦卢修斯，可他对卢修斯的手腕还是十分信任的份上，德拉科也懒得多管。平日里，也不过是偶尔听听布雷斯遥遥发来的最新八卦，例如哈利又成功拦截里德尔集团下的大项目，被里德尔在某个宴会上公然大骂。

而卢修斯为爱挺身，成功获得在场所有人对他和哈利之间爱情的羡慕，则又是另一个精彩故事。

德拉科看看自己桌子上的烟盒，突然连抽烟的兴致都没了。

 

临到博士的最后一年，德拉科开始着手准备自己的毕业论文，变得越来越忙。

同时他也在考虑戒烟这件事。

主要是他突然发现自己抽了那么多根烟都毫无意义，要离开的人总会离开，要烦躁的日子也一天都不会少。他看着那些人过的风生水起风花雪月，觉得自己好歹要活到混成个终身教授的那一天，或者获个什么奖也可以，虽然他觉得卢修斯会完全看不懂。

只是他还没来得及把家里的烟盒都找出来扔掉，就突然看到了一个最新新闻——

 

「卢修斯·马尔福的伴侣哈利·波特遭遇车祸，当场死亡。」

 

手里被捏成一团的空烟盒突然掉到地上，骨碌碌地滚到桌子下面。

 

德拉科急忙打开各种新闻网站，甚至打电话给布雷斯确认消息。可所有的回复都告诉他，这是真的。

哈利怎么会死呢？卢修斯那么精明的人，怎么可能让哈利死掉？

德拉科又立刻翻出卢修斯的联系方式，可电话还没拨过去，他就突然收到一封匿名邮件。

 

「小龙，

不要联系我，保护好自己。美国那边的人会保护你，你乖乖地听他们的安排。就当我求你，一定要听话。若一切顺利，我会亲自去见你。

保重。」

 

邮件没有任何署名，地址也被写了保护。可看到“小龙”这个昵称时，德拉科就立刻明白这封信来自于卢修斯。因为这是小时候纳西莎都对他的昵称，除了家里人，没有任何人听到过。

原本还觉得新闻可能有所偏差的德拉科，这下子不得不信。若是连卢修斯都慌了，事情肯定进入了无法控制的局面。

可德拉科还没来得及思考下一步举动时，美国分公司一直负责对接他的人就匆匆赶到家里来，要接他离开。德拉科草草地把自己的论文资料全部扫到一个大箱子里，连电脑都没拿上，就带着一些私人物品上了车。

一辆普通的小汽车一路开到隔壁城市，最后停靠在一座不起眼的公寓楼下。德拉科和一个保镖被送进一套小公寓里，从此就要在外面住下，直到混乱结束。

 

事发突然，德拉科甚至来不及反应。等事情都处理完，紧绷的神经终于能松懈下来时，德拉科却发现自己心里空空荡荡，可连想哭的意思都没有。

他躺在公寓里的小卧室里，愣愣地出神。德拉科突然觉得，自己甚至在心底最深处早就预料到这个结果。卢修斯让他对哈利好一点，让他陪哈利去法国，而且……还有哈利在阳台上的那一个吻。

卢修斯才没那么好，若不是处处都透露着诀别的意味，他哪来的闲心去管别人的感情。

而哈利隐忍了十几年，忍到德拉科离开阳台前的最后一刻。若不是再也没有见面的可能，又怎会那么轻易的泄漏自己深埋于心底的思绪。

也许……这是一场早已计划好的死亡。

德拉科不能去阳台上，他便拎着身上最后一根烟，躲到没有烟雾报警器的厕所里把它抽完。

香烟一直燃烧到了滤嘴处，烧到实在不能再继续抽的时候，德拉科才把烟蒂丢进马桶里。他低头看着那根在水面上打转的烟头，心想自己没有阻拦哈利，便也是将他送上不归路的凶手之一。

好吧，德拉科按下水闸，我好歹也和你扯上一点关系了。

等我以后去找你的时候，是否能更容易相遇？

不对。

德拉科又突然醒悟过来。

你去的是天堂，而我一个杀人凶手，大概是要下地狱。

完了，看来我们是真的无缘相见了。

 

——TBC——


	14. Chapter 14

虽然德拉科不能对外通讯，但看看新闻还是可以的。卢修斯给哈利举办了隆重的葬礼，平日里一贯高高在上的中年男人在葬礼上痛哭流涕。

以前看不出卢修斯演技这么好，好到连德拉科都差点信以为真。毕竟就连纳西莎的葬礼上，卢修斯都未曾落泪，只有德拉科一人跪在妈妈的墓前狠狠地哭了一个小时。

葬礼结束后没多久，卢修斯就站出来指责警方办事不力。车祸明明疑点重重，可最后却以意外结案。警方迫于舆论压力不得不重新开始调查，而这次在卢修斯的干涉下，许多被悄悄压下藏起的证据和疑点终于被翻出来。

群众们哗然，哈利·波特竟然是被谋杀而死。卢修斯更是在记者面前双眼通红地怒斥凶手，声明一定会找出罪魁祸首，为爱人报仇。

 

公司的人已经帮德拉科跟学校和斯内普教授请了假，对方大概也心知肚明，没有阻拦就立刻答应。德拉科见一切事物都已经处理妥当，便没说什么，只是要了一台新电脑和新账号，以便自己能查文献资料。

平日里保镖会负责一切生活所需，德拉科哪里也不用去。他陷入一种莫名的状态里，把自己关在房间里天天查资料看文献，除了吃饭上厕所之外连卧室门都不出。

原本害怕德拉科会呆不住的保镖反而先疯了，他没想到这个看起来虚虚弱弱的金发大少爷竟然比自己还狠，就算整整一个星期都不说话也能熬得住。

住了一个月，那个保镖就申请换人，说这份活他干不了。

 

有关于哈利车祸的新闻频频上电视，在警方连续两个多月的调查下，汤姆·里德尔这个名字终于被牵扯出来。接下来不知道有意还是无意，有人开始在网上讨论多年前的几件悬案。德拉科看了几眼，就明白这肯定是卢修斯的手笔。果然没过多久，这些案件的线索全部指向里德尔集团。卢修斯更是恰到好处突然站出来，抛出哈利父母的车祸案，把整个事件推向最高潮。

而德拉科则开始了东躲西藏的生活。

里德尔的人迫切地想找到德拉科，把他抓起来和卢修斯谈条件。德拉科在美国连换了四任保镖，五次住所，整整藏了半年。

到后来汤姆·里德尔被警方逮捕后，里德尔的人更是疯了一样寻找德拉科。德拉科甚至藏到了美国南方的森林小屋里。那里连信号都没有，他终日只能靠着自己一行李箱的文献和书籍打发时间。所幸为了安全，卢修斯的人这次给他派了三个保镖。那三个人还能互相聊个天打个牌，用不着谁再被德拉科的沉默给逼疯。

等第二年的元旦过后，终于大局已定。汤姆·里德尔被定罪，接下去只剩等待判决。失去了首领，里德尔的势力开始溃败，也就没人还想着抓德拉科了。德拉科终于可以回到自己在美国的家里继续上学，只是依旧有保镖跟着以保安全。

回到家里德拉科才发现这里原来早已被人闯入过。刚有这个念头，他就疯了一般冲到自己的房间里寻找自己的电脑。所幸对方只是找人，对屋子里的物品毫无兴趣。德拉科的电脑只是被摔在地上，倒没摔坏。

看到里面的论文资料都还在，德拉科重重地松下一口气。他把电脑搁在桌子上，双手趴在电脑上，突然觉得好笑。

幸亏，不然要是连论文都离他而去，他也太惨了吧。

德拉科笑着笑着就突然笑出了眼泪，他抬起手捂住自己的眼睛，呜咽两声又觉得自己没必要哭。

还有论文，他好歹还有论文。

 

德拉科回到学校的时候，系里的大部分老师和学生们都知道了他的身份。毕竟半年来有关于马尔福集团的新闻每天轮番播放，卢修斯的一切八卦都被媒体挖得干干净净。

更别提德拉科身后还跟着一个保镖。

学校里早已风声四起，尤其因为德拉科是交换过来的。这件事背后究竟有没有什么灰色交易，好事者们说起来时，都不屑地相视一笑。

斯内普教授担忧地把德拉科叫到自己办公室里来安抚他半天，德拉科沉默不语，最后拿出自己这半年来累积的资料和论文的开题报告。

斯内普教授翻看了许久，最后抬头欣慰地看着德拉科，问他：“下一次组会上，你要不要做一次分享汇报？”

德拉科想了想，最后点头答应。

 

等德拉科长达半小时的分享报告结束之后，整个实验室的同学和研究员们都不约而同地沉默不语。

这个人富可敌国被人追杀，竟然还能一边逃命一边准备论文？而且还准备得那么好！参考文献的条目都长达十几页纸。你看看他，可是来学校开会都要带上保镖的人！

不到第二天，德拉科的“学疯”之名立刻传遍化学系，毕竟没有哪个正常人能做到这个地步。至于那些说闲话的人，也都乖乖地闭上嘴，回头埋进自己可怜兮兮的论文里，继续努力看文献。

 

——TBC——


	15. 正篇完结

为了能将论文发到更高级别的期刊上，德拉科主动延毕半年。如无意外，年底毕业的时候，德拉科将会是实验室近几年里学术成就最高的博士毕业生。

而汤姆·里德尔则被判了无期徒刑，集团要赔偿接近天价的赔偿金。虽然这么大一个集团不可能说倒就倒，但加上内部势力斗争，公司股价市值连番跌破，一时难以挽救。汤姆·里德尔的势力彻底瓦解崩溃，他注定要在监狱里待一辈子。

至于卢修斯从中得到了多少东西，就没人知道了。德拉科知道他比起接手里德尔集团这个烂摊子，不如挖对方的墙脚更来得开心。看着马尔福集团那涨了好几倍的股价，德拉科心想卢修斯这哪是挖墙脚，应该是把人家的房子都给彻底拆走了。

他想起自己对父亲的精准评价，觉得这么多年来，自己骂的没错。

 

等到夏天保镖能彻底从德拉科身边撤走时，卢修斯终于出现在他的面前。

两年半没见，卢修斯看起来更年轻了。德拉科心想这要么是金钱的力量，要么就是有了新欢，或者是二者皆有。果不其然，卢修斯到他家门口的时候，后面跟着一个身材傲人的金发美女。

德拉科明晃晃地翻了个白眼，死老头的品位这么多年一如既往，没什么大变化。

卢修斯知道儿子的脾气，他挥挥手，让身后的女人到车里去等他。自己则无视德拉科嘲讽的眼神，一脚踏进他的房子里。

德拉科给卢修斯倒了一杯冰水，然后坐进他对面的单人沙发上。卢修斯四处打量，对这个到处都摊满了书籍文献和资料的房子皱了皱眉，不满地看向自己儿子。

“你怎么变成这个样子？”

以前无论如何德拉科还会注意一下自身形象，可现在眼前这个人，虽然还是金发，但头发乱糟糟地趴在头上泛着可疑的光，看起来似乎几天没洗。脸上带着一副硕大的近视眼镜，虽然是琥珀框的，可看起来极为呆板。而身上则套着一件洗得发白地旧T恤，下半身是一条皱巴巴的条纹睡裤。

“赶实验，我已经三天没怎么睡了。”缺觉的神经紧绷在那里，德拉科皱着眉四处翻找一圈，最后在沙发上的缝隙里掏出一条橡皮筋。他随手抓了几下头发，把脑袋上半长的金发在后脑勺上随意地扎起一个揪。

卢修斯看起来就快要昏厥了。

“你这样怎么见人？”

“人？什么人？”德拉科摊靠在沙发上，“你能算人吗？”

“你！”卢修斯抓起茶几上的一沓文献就砸向德拉科。

德拉科伸手挡开，印满细小黑字的白纸纷纷扬扬，撒满一地。他皱起眉啧了一声，几十页的文献待会儿又要重新整理。

砸完儿子后，卢修斯恢复冷静，抱着手靠在自己的座位上：“你在为哈利的事情生气？”

空气中一瞬间的安静，过了一会儿，德拉科开口说道：“我哪有资格？”

他自嘲地笑了几声。

“你好歹帮他完成了遗愿，而我呢？”

他至始至终都只是一个局外人，真的要客观定义他的身份的话……

高中同学？

要是放到别人身上，这不过是一个上了大学就可以删电话号码的关系。

卢修斯想了一下：“那你在生你自己的气？”

“也没有，我谁也不气。”

他一个高中同学而已，生什么气？

“你想太多了，毕业那一年都是这样的。前几天还有个物理系的哥们儿赶论文赶得穿着内裤就跑出宿舍，差点没被学校报警抓走。”

卢修斯紧紧抿起薄唇，见德拉科似乎真的没什么问题，就放下了这个话题。

“毕业后，准备做什么？”

“找个实验室吧。”德拉科想了一下，“你要我回去吗？”

除了斯内普教授以外，其实还有几个教授联系过他，包括斯拉格霍恩教授。

“回去？你想接马尔福集团吗？”卢修斯冷笑一声。

德拉科厌恶地摇摇头。

“那你回去干什么？”卢修斯一副理所当然的样子，“在这里住着大房子，名校里追求着你的学术梦想。不愁吃，不愁穿，你妈妈留给你的东西足够你大手大脚的开销十辈子，再买二十个实验室都绰绰有余。而我嘛……”

卢修斯顿了一下。

“等我上天堂的时候，你回来一趟签几个字就好。”他竟然笑了起来，“别回英国了，孩子，以免我哪天真的忍不住揍死你。”

德拉科点头：“其实我已经答应了斯内普教授。”

项目好，资金多，还是他之前做的那个方向。谈成的那天斯内普教授竟然拿出一瓶自己酿的红酒。德拉科喝了一口就立刻决定立他为人生楷模，从此打算追随一生。

对了，他戒烟了，改成没事喝点小酒。

“斯内普？那也是个怪人。”毕竟是儿子的导师，卢修斯不可能没有调查过对方的身份背景，“你以后就他那样了？独身一人，为科学献身？”

“不会吧？”德拉科挠挠自己的额头，又看看卢修斯的头顶，“我应该会比他更秃。”

 

卢修斯觉得来美国后的儿子更加讨人厌，连英国人最后那点绅士气节都消失得一干二净，便决定立刻离开，再也不要见面。

走之前，他又四处打量一番德拉科的房子，从座位里站起来说：“别的我不管，也不想管。就是要帮你找个助理打理你的资产，省的你真的去花自己的钱买实验室。我开玩笑的，你的钱，最多买十个实验室。”

德拉科皱起眉：“不要。”

“这个由不得你做决定，万一哪天钱花完了你跑来找我要，我又得看见你。”卢修斯抚平自己的西装外套，转身向门口走去，“真不想要，人来了你自己赶走吧。”

德拉科觉得烦躁，连起来送父亲离开的客套都没有。可等卢修斯慢悠悠地走到门廊时，他却突然站起来，冲到门廊拦住他。

“怎么了？”卢修斯转身看向儿子，嘴边含着模糊的笑容。

“他……”德拉科垂下眼睛，犹豫了半天，说：“他葬在哪里？”

他不相信卢修斯真的会把哈利葬到家族墓地里。他是一个马尔福，还不会胡来到这个地步。

可那就说明，哈利正孤零零地待在这世界上的某处地方。

卢修斯笑容没变，转身继续向大门走去，嘴里说道：“他喜欢的地方。”他握上门把打开大门，背对着儿子挥挥手。德拉科听到他没好气地说：“你父亲我还是很有良心的。”

等卢修斯离开之后，德拉科才发现自己最后也没得到个确切的答案，气的又踹了脚自家的大门。

 

卢修斯大概是下定决心要扳回最后一局，无论德拉科如何拒绝，他还是发来一份简历，并且让对方在几天后亲自上门拜访。

德拉科不厌其烦，连文件都没打开。这两年他已经彻底习惯了一个人生活，不愿身边再出现第二个人，平时家里也只会出现定期来打扫的钟点工。但临到那天，他还是不得不在家等待，毕竟应聘者是无辜的，他不会无礼到那个地步。秉着最后一点家族荣誉感，为了不给马尔福丢脸，他还专门洗了个头换了身衣服，来不及剪的金发整齐地梳到后脑勺上扎成一个揪。

等门铃响起，德拉科不耐烦地去开门，准备在门口就把人家给请走。

“非常抱歉，这件事是我父亲硬塞给我的，我暂时没有请助理……”

德拉科就整个人都呆滞在那里，他看到门外的黑发青年笑脸盈盈又带着一丝紧张，一手举着自己的简历一手拖着一个巨大的行李箱。

“您好，我叫哈利·波特，我是来应聘……”

话还没说完，他就立刻被德拉科一把抱住，紧紧地拥入自己的怀中。

“你……你怎么会……”

身体下意识抱住哈利后，德拉科才反应过来眼前的状况。

你怎么会还活着？

“我还以为你……”

我还以为你一个人孤独而寒冷地躺在某个地方，正准备以后没事就去陪陪你。

哈利被他紧密地抱在怀里，轻轻一笑。

“我是来给你惊喜的。”

他扭过头，用鼻尖蹭了蹭德拉科的脸颊，上面早已是湿漉漉的一片。

“我的惊喜，你能给我了吗？”

 

——FIN——


	16. 番外1上

哈利和卢修斯原本就计划利用哈利逼诱汤姆·里德尔出手，以此找出他背地里的黑手。哈利一早就做好了牺牲的准备，完全没有给自己留退路。而且里德尔下手阴狠，哈利确实九死一生，差点死在车祸中。只是没想到卢修斯竟然竭尽全力把哈利救下，利用了自己一切资源暗地里找来厉害的治疗团队，在一个偏远的疗养院里秘密治疗让哈利活了下来。哈利在病床上躺了整整三个月，才终于可以下床，继续在背后配合卢修斯的计划。

“卢修斯他还是很好的……”哈利给德拉科看完自己身上的疤痕，随口说了一句。话音刚落，他就看见德拉科脸色一黑，便立刻住了嘴。

如今他们终于能好好一起生活，可两个人多年未见，重逢后相处的时间更是少得可怜。突然住到一块，还真的有些尴尬。哈利默默地搬进空置的客房中，心想自己还是出现地有些突兀了。

德拉科确实对家里多出一个人有些不习惯，尤其这个人还是哈利。就算已经过去了一个星期，他也没有彻底反应过来哈利还活着的事实。有时候他在房间里改论文到半夜，听到走廊上的脚步声，还会下意识要锁门报警。

几次之后，德拉科觉得奇怪。一天晚上大约凌晨的时候，他又听到哈利的脚步声，便走出房间，向哈利的房间走去。

哈利似乎离开了房间，而楼下则从楼梯口传来微弱的光亮。德拉科下楼走进客厅，便见到哈利穿着那一身经常穿的家居服窝在沙发上，身上盖着一张毯子。他似乎在看手机，屏幕的光线反射在哈利的眼镜上，挡住他的双眼。

哈利见到德拉科，微微有些惊讶。他抬起头，笑着问：“吵醒你了？”

“我没睡，在改论文。”德拉科犹豫几秒，最后坐到隔壁的单人沙发上，“你睡不着？”

哈利摇摇头，顿了一下后，他又点点头：“以前几乎没有休息的时间，不是在忙工作，就是在忙自己的事情……”

大多时候都是在调查研究汤姆·里德尔，和计划下一步该怎么走。

“我没什么多余的睡眠时间，也……睡不太着。”哈利轻轻一笑，“容易做噩梦。”

德拉科细细地回想了一下，高中的时候他偶尔又几次留宿过在哈利家里。晚上和哈利一起睡觉时，德拉科的确发现过哈利的睡眠不稳。只是那时候大家都年轻气盛，也没想那么多，德拉科从来没有在意过这件事。

他看着坐在自己面前的哈利，对方靠在沙发一侧，昏黄的落地灯灯光笼罩在他的头顶上，照得他露出来的肩膀微微发亮。德拉科发现哈利私下尤其喜欢穿略显宽大的家居服。被洗得有些透软薄透的棉布贴在他莹白的肌肤上，松松垮垮地露出一半肩膀，让哈利显得更为瘦小。

哈利还在继续说：“现在突然什么事情都没了，不用工作，也不用想事情，我一下子有点……”

他微微一愣，忘了说最后几个字。因为德拉科突然伸手摸住他的头，轻轻揉了揉。

哈利紧张地看着德拉科，悄悄地咽了一下喉咙。自从他来之后，德拉科稍微恢复了一点个人形象，还专门去理了发。洗过澡之后，零碎的刘海垂在额前，在黄光下闪闪发光。哈利僵硬着后颈，却没有躲闪，而是直勾勾地注视德拉科的双眼。德拉科难得没有带眼镜，他的瞳孔是灰色的，在黑暗中则会变成深邃而诱人的星辰。

接着他听到德拉科的声音说：“明天我带你去看看心理医生吧。”

“啊？”哈利听到自己发出傻傻的声音。

“你小时候经历过那么可怕的事情， 又为此辛苦了二十年，心里一定不好受。你应该看看心理医生，让专业人士帮你疏导一下。”

德拉科最后搓了一把哈利浓密的卷发，从沙发上站起来就要回房。

“放心吧，我会让人找一个资深的医生，绝对可以放心。”

说完他就转身离开，似乎急着回去立刻联系人。

公司的人办事非常靠谱，第二天不仅给哈利约好医生，也给德拉科约了一个。据说之前听完保镖们的汇报后，他们就早有此意。

最后两位医生分别得出哈利和德拉科都有着不同程度的PTSD，而德拉科甚至还有一些轻微的抑郁倾向。

所以在经过这么多年的坎坷，当德拉科和哈利终于可以一起平平淡淡的生活后，连手都还没摸过的两个人，倒先手牵手变成了好病友。

 

哈利和德拉科做了三个月的心理治疗，可因为两个人的心理创伤要么时间太久要么程度太大，短时间内没什么明显成效。不过刚好因为德拉科的论文终于成功发表，剩下的时间里就是一边继续在实验室的工作一边安心准备毕业，家里的气氛倒一下子轻松了不少。

之前因为德拉科忙于论文，在家里几乎见不到人影，只剩哈利一个人无所事事。现在好不容易在家逮到德拉科，来不及想别的事情，哈利最着急要做的事反而是抓着德拉科整理家里。

以前在马尔福庄园的时候有佣人收拾，可到了美国之后，德拉科不愿让钟点工乱碰他的资料，导致房子里越来越乱。书籍资料到处乱丢不说，还有一些偶尔被带回家的实验用品堆在餐桌上，让他们连吃饭都吃不了。

而哈利以往常年需要高度警惕，以免出现任何暴露自己的可能性。所以就算是自己家里，也是收拾得一干二净，以防有谁会临时出现在他家门口不得不进来。德拉科的家对他来说简直就是灾难现场，可由于人家才是主人，哈利只能一直忍着。但在他连着在厨房岛台上吃了几个月的饭后，如今终于忍无可忍。

哈利抓着德拉科把他散落在外的书籍资料全部搬进书房整理归纳，自己则把那些瓶瓶罐罐全部扫去地下室的空房间里。理到一半时他又叫了钟点工过来配合着清扫，等全部东西都整理好，钟点工也终于离开时，已经是晚上八点。

德拉科洗完澡走进厨房，头发还微湿的哈利端出两个牛肉三明治和两杯果汁，对他说：“好累，随便吃点吧？”

德拉科点点头，他刚要坐到餐桌上，哈利又说：“看电影？”

德拉科没有拒绝，进客厅后，他走向自己习惯坐得单人沙发上时，却看到上面堆满了刚拆掉抱枕套的抱枕芯。

“这里。”哈利放下手里的东西，拍拍自己身边的位置，“今天洗了抱枕套。”

德拉科走过去坐下，可大沙发上也堆着哈利的毯子和电脑，两个大男人被迫挤到一起，肩膀挨着肩膀地坐着。

哈利选了一个之前的热门电影，当时因为德拉科正在实验室里赶进度所以没看成，现在刚好来补。电影就是当下流行的科幻片，主题讲得依旧还是英雄主义。德拉科一边吃着三明治一边面无表情地看电影，倒是身边的哈利被特效音乐吓得一缩一缩的，从家居服里露出来的半个肩膀不停地往德拉科身上靠。

啃完手里的三明治，德拉科用纸巾擦擦嘴，顿了一下，转头问哈利：“害怕的话要不要换个电影？”

哈利嘴里咬着最后一小块三明治，一脸不可思议地瞪著他。瞪了几秒，哈利猛地把三明治一下子砸进盘子里。他转身突然扑倒德拉科，把他推到在沙发上，自己骑坐在他的腰间。

“德拉科，你是读书读傻了吗？！”

——TBC——


	17. 番外1下

德拉科读书倒没有读傻（至少他自己是这么认为的），他只是在犹豫。

他对哈利的念想陆陆续续将近十年，中间起起伏伏跌跌撞撞，年少时的冲动与激情早已被时光磨平，剩下的只是一种说不清楚的执念。

可他连烟都能戒了，执念这种东西，做不得准。也许再磨个两年，他就能到达无欲无求，大情大爱，正如他的偶像斯内普教授一般，一生为科研做奉献的境界。

总比在情情爱爱中担惊受怕的要好。

你看卢修斯无情无爱，活得风生水起，想要的不想要的都得到了。反而是他，追求小情小爱，倒是被一次次的离别磨得什么都不敢要，也就懒得求了。

哈利见德拉科躺在那里默不作声，只是淡淡地看着他，就立刻明白了一些事情。即使两个人错过那么多年，但曾经培养起来的熟悉和默契还是有的。哈利马上从德拉科身上跳下来，拽了拽自己的衣服领子，转身跑出了客厅。

德拉科躺在那里，偷偷地回味了一下腰间的热度，然后沉默地爬起来去洗餐盘。

 

难得不用工作到深夜，德拉科早早地爬上床。可生物钟就是生物钟，他硬是躺在黑暗中想事情想到了半夜。

突然，他的卧室门被敲响。德拉科抬起头，见到哈利轻轻地推开门，探进一个头：“你睡着了吗？”

德拉科应声，哈利钻进房间赤脚走到他的床边，说：“我做噩梦了。”

德拉科了然，这种事情不是第一次发生。他经常看文献看到半夜，哈利偶尔睡不着的时候就会钻到他房间里和他聊天。聊着聊着，就留宿过几夜。德拉科把身子挪到床的一侧，掀开自己的被子让哈利上来。

哈利钻进被窝平躺在床上，安静了一会，又说：“如果你不……的话，我想搬出去。”

“不行。”德拉科立刻拒绝，“这里就是你的家。”

“可是你……”哈利的语气显得有些委屈，“可是我住在这里很奇怪吧？我算你的谁？总不能是……”

哈利在黑漆漆的房间里想了一会。

“总不能是你的小妈吧？”

听到那个称谓，德拉科滋溜一下从被子里坐起来，吓得靠在床头上吸气。哈利没想到他会有这么大的反应，突然坏笑起来。

“你在想什么呢……”他翻身趴在德拉科身边，手掌抚在德拉科的大腿缓缓向上摸去，“听到这个词就这么兴奋？”他手底下拱起的触感让他十分满意，“还说你不变态？”

德拉科连忙摇头，我不是，我没有，我不知道，其实在你刚躺上床的时候我就硬了。

每次都是。

哈利顺着德拉科的姿势爬起来跨坐在他的腿上，身上原本就松散的衣服在床上蹭来蹭去，掉下去一大半，露出他洁白的肩膀。他双手伸进德拉科的裤腰带里，一起握住那个部位。

“还记得你以前教我自慰吗？”哈利肩膀前倾，挨在德拉科耳边轻声说道，“要不要小妈教你怎么做爱？不是说要给孩子正确的性教育吗？”

他抓住德拉科躲在身后的手，强硬地把他的手压在自己两腿之间，“来，跟着我的动作一起做。”他又靠得更近一点，嘴唇贴在德拉科的耳朵上，细声轻语：“可是你还可以玩另一个地方哦。”

 

德拉科只是被生活折磨得几乎看破了情爱，还没真的完全看破。哈利贴上来的那一瞬间他脑子里轰然一响，倏地明白了执念之所以会被称为执念，就是因为完全不可能忘掉。哈利站在他面前他可以背化学反应式，哈利衣服穿不好他可以多看几篇文献，可哈利的手伸进他的裤子时，德拉科就只想恨自己蠢了几个月。

他一把揽住哈利的腰，身子向前把他压倒在床。自己整个身子覆盖上去，狠狠地吻住这个人的嘴。

德拉科吞下哈利的轻笑声，他勾住哈利的舌尖，搅乱缠绵，扫荡过温热的每一寸，分毫不留。那头哈利抱住德拉科的肩膀还没亲够，德拉科就又转向他的耳垂，一路亲咬，星星点点，红印一直延续到衣领大敞的胸膛。身下这个人黏黏糊糊地勾了他十年，德拉科心中有多少不甘，此刻就有多少恨要泄。只是心底汹涌的爱与念又拉着让他狠不下心，最终都只能变成胸前的牙印。

“嘶……你轻点……”哈利轻呼起来，身体倒是顺从地瘫软在床上，任由德拉科啃咬，“你真当我是你的后妈啊，这么恨我……”

德拉科抬起身子，一直盖在他下半身的手故意使力，“你还上瘾了……”他扒下哈利屁股上半脱的裤子丢到一边，一手压住他的大腿，另一只手轻轻探入那处凹穴。

“嗯……”从未容纳过异物的地方被干燥的指尖磨蹭，哈利皱起眉呻吟了一声。德拉科手下一顿，突然放开哈利，转身探向自己的床头柜拿出一瓶润滑剂和一盒安全套。

“啧……”看见德拉科手中的东西，哈利小声地笑了起来，“怎么连这个都有？什么时候买的？”

也没什么时候，就是哈利刚来的那两周，某次德拉科自己去超市买东西的时候恍恍惚惚地丢进了购物车。

也不知道有没有过期？德拉科借着窗外的月光翻看一会儿，最后干脆放弃，打开挤了一堆在自己手上。

下身被滑腻腻地捅进来，哈利闭起眼又低吟了一声，他双手抓住德拉科的手臂轻咬下唇：“还假正经这么久……”

话还没说完，德拉科就又吻了上来。他手下的动作也没有停，反而逐渐加大动作。上下同时都弄了一会，直到哈利慢慢习惯了异物感，轻皱的眉头渐渐舒展开。德拉科抬起头，湿热的气息打在哈利的鼻尖上。

“再废话就干死你。”

哈利扑哧一笑，目光戏谑地看着身上的德拉科：“你行么？听说第一次都很快……啊！”

下身猛地被用力闯入，他一把抱住德拉科的脖子，下巴高高仰起，重新闭上了双眼。

“质量不行还有数量。”德拉科大言不惭，抱住哈利的双腿开始身体力行。

 

两个人都不是青春年少的年纪，凭着压抑多年的热情断断续续玩到了天亮，就算是哈利都累地睁不开眼。

他晕晕乎乎地窝在德拉科的怀里，身体紧贴着身体。脑子已经有一半进入了梦乡的时候，突然听到头顶上的人说：“我们结婚吧？”

“啊？”哈利浑然一惊，听到自己发出惊诧的声音。可睁了一下眼后，他又困地重新晕乎了过去。

“你要是跟我结婚了，也就不会离开了吧？”德拉科抱着他，靠在他的耳边低声说着。

“你真是读书读傻了。”哈利迷迷糊糊地嘟囔一声，“我还能去哪？”

“结不结？”德拉科轻咬住他的后颈，似乎有种不答应就要撕下来的劲。

“结……明天就去结。”哈利困地不省人事，“让我睡觉你要干嘛都行。”

答应完，他就彻底坠进了沉睡中。

一日无梦。

 

——FIN——


	18. 番外2

德拉科说干就干，第二天就打电话让人安排，一周后，他和哈利就从市政厅结完婚回到家。

因为哈利用得是卢修斯帮他在美国办的新身份，为保安全，他们两个人决定低调一点，直接去市政厅举行的仪式，甚至连证婚人都是市政厅自带的。唯一花了心思的地方，就是在德拉科的坚持下买了一对名贵的对戒，并且准备蜜月旅行。

回到家后哈利还恍恍惚惚，忍不住感叹起来：“我们就这样结婚了？”

德拉科从哈利身后搓搓他乱糟糟的黑色卷发，俯身圈住他的肩膀：“怎么了？想后悔？”

哈利摇摇头，拖着德拉科走到沙发边把两个人一起摔进去，和他躺在沙发上。哈利举起左手，在灯光的照耀下看着无名指上反射着光泽的铂金素戒。

“感觉跟做梦一样。”他放下手，窝进德拉科的怀里，“老实说，我从没想过这一天。”

“我也没想过。”德拉科把他拥入怀中，“毕竟……”他顿了一下，突然说道：“我问你一个问题。”

“什么？”哈利微微抬头看他。

“明明能找的合作人不止他一个……”德拉科低下头，眯着眼盯着怀里的人，“为什么是我爸？”

怀中的人明显身体僵硬了一秒，哈利在他的怀里捂了许久，才小声地开口：“你想听真话还是好话？”

德拉科想了一下，说：“真话。”

“真话是我筛选了所有人选，只有卢修斯真正有能力对付里德尔，并且会有合作的兴趣。其他人虽然可能也有这个能力，但他们不一定感兴趣，毕竟这里面存在着极大的风险。”

德拉科安静片刻：“他是个疯子。”

“我也是。”哈利扯了扯嘴角。

德拉科突然笑起来：“所以我劝你去看心理医生是正确的……嗷！”他揉了揉自己被哈利踹了一脚的小腿，又开口道：“那好话呢？”

哈利一顿，他收紧手臂，再往德拉科的怀中钻了钻。

“因为他身边有你呀。”

德拉科听完没好气的说道：“所以你来当我后爸？”

哈利又想踹德拉科一脚，可对方反应更快，马上按住他的腿。哈利只好顺势一滚，想离开沙发挣脱出德拉科的怀抱。

德拉科连忙一捞，环住哈利的腰不让他走。他把哈利压在身下，笑着说：“开个玩笑……”说完赶紧亲了哈利一口，把人安抚下来。

“那好话也是真话吗？”德拉科贴在哈利的耳边，轻声问道。

哈利窝在他的怀抱里犹豫几秒，终于点了点头。

 

说好要去蜜月旅行，德拉科跟斯内普教授请好了假，就和哈利一起商量要去哪里旅游。

“除了法国，其他随你挑选。”德拉科一边在手机上翻看旅游推荐一边说着。法国对他实在是个不祥之地，今生今世除非迫不得已的出差，否则他是不想再踏入那个国家一步了。

哈利好笑地看着他：“我们第一次去旅游就是去法国，这么有纪念意义的地方，为何不想再去？”

德拉科没好气地瞥了他一眼。跟哈利相处久了之后，他很确定这么多年过去，这个人的性格依然没变。哈利还跟高中时那个硬着脖子选化学课的臭小子一样，热衷于惹怒他，然后在他发脾气前的最后一秒，又来讨好地把德拉科安抚下来。

果然，他的眼神刚丢过去，哈利就立刻扑到德拉科的身上，在他的耳垂上吧嗒亲了一口：“我们就在美国玩吧，来这里后，光顾着看病，我还没怎么出去过呢。”

德拉科也一样，即使来了两年多，可除了逃亡的那段时间，他就没离开过这座城市。于是他点点头，拿出电话，准备打给公司的人。

“等等，你要做什么？”哈利惊讶地拦住他。

“找人帮我们定行程。”大少爷无辜地看着哈利，“怎么了？”

哈利无语地看着他，对他勾了勾手说：“我来安排吧，信用卡给我。”

他的全副身家如约给了卢修斯，如今除了点自己工资的积蓄之外，和德拉科比，算是身无分文。

“你的副卡呢？”

“蜜月这种事，当然是要老公出钱。”哈利又抱着德拉科亲了几口。眼看着德拉科对此称呼十分受用，心情马上变好。哈利偷笑一声，拿着信用卡一溜烟跑了。

 

哈利办事显然比德拉科靠谱，为时一个月的蜜月旅行安排得妥妥当当。加上德拉科的无限额信用卡，多年都没有休息过的两个人，算是彻底地舒舒服服度了个假。

最后一站在一个森林公园里的度假屋里。两个人疯玩了将近一个月，最后躺在度假别墅里懒上几天，正好可以休息。德拉科在森林里住过两个月，对窗外的景色毫无兴趣，便拉着哈利在卧室里连着健康教学了好几天。直到临走的前一晚上，才被哈利从床上拎起来，带到森林里去。

这里是专门被划分出来的度假区，虽然周围廖无人烟，但倒是很安全。哈利牵着德拉科的手带他走在放置了路灯的林间小路上，拐了个弯后，就看见那里摆着一张双人餐桌。

林间不能点火，桌子周围布满了细碎的灯光，远远看过去，就像是烛火。

德拉科看着哈利说：“又是烛光晚餐？”

“我欠你的一顿。”哈利带着他走到桌子边上，拉开椅子让德拉科坐下，自己则从边上推过来一架小推车，上面放满了盖着金属盖子的餐盘。“可惜这里找不到服务生，只能自己来。”

德拉科失笑，站起来和哈利一起端盘子。一顿浪漫的烛光晚餐被两个人吃地十分居家，也就是搭配的意大利红酒还能让人有几份醉意。吃完饭哈利又要把现场整理干净，等工作人员第二天来取走。

一切都弄完后，那所剩无几的醉意也彻底消失。两个人有些哭笑不得，干脆在林间的小路上散步。

哈利靠在德拉科的肩膀上，无奈地说：“我们和烛光晚餐无缘，以后还是乖乖地找个餐厅吧。”

德拉科抱着哈利的肩膀，安静地走在他身旁。他没有和哈利提过当年有关于巴黎的计划，哈利在意的应该是玫瑰田边上的那一顿。

“我们下次去巴黎吧。”德拉科突然开口说道，引得哈利好奇地看着他。“你在那里还欠我一顿。”

哈利没有问他是什么意思，而是笑着说：“不是再也不去法国了吗？”

“去吧。”德拉科深深地看着他的双眼，灰色眼眸在夜幕中显得更为深邃，“我还有一份旅游计划没用过。”

哈利点点头，三步两步地向前跑去。跑开了一小段距离后，他才停下脚步，转身看向德拉科。

“带我走吧。”他笑脸盈盈，站在星空下的树林间看着德拉科。

“去哪？”德拉科轻笑一声，远远地凝视着他。

“去我喜欢的地方。”

哈利又小步跑回来，一下子扑进德拉科的怀里。

“一切有你的地方。”

——FIN——


	19. 番外3

休息了整整一年，外加德拉科在实验室里的工作彻底稳定下来，哈利决定重返职场。

可就算哈利过去在媒体上的曝光已经被卢修斯封锁的七七八八，但他的简历上依然不可能写过去那些光辉履历。但让他去找基层工作又是大材小用，几番研究下来，哈利最终对德拉科说：“我帮你打理你的资产吧？”

德拉科了解哈利的能力，对这些事也不太在意，便欣然答应。他之前的大部分资产都是由马尔福集团下的投资公司帮他打理。毕竟是太子爷的东西，没人敢做大动作，都是一些保守的投资。说不上不好，可也没做得多好，只能说是完成分内之事。若是丢给哈利，德拉科知道总不会比现在还差。

哈利行动迅速，要了联系人的资料后，就开始忙碌起来。他看起来似乎很认真，还用新身份考了证，注册了一家公司，以及请了不少员工。

小半年后，德拉科踏进哈利的公司，惊讶地看着公司里偌大的办公区以及忙碌的员工们。

“弄这么正式？”

哈利带着他参观，用一种似曾相似的眼光看着他：“你知道你有多少钱吗？”

德拉科抬头想了一会儿，然后略带惭愧地说：“其实……不太清楚。”

“你这个资产数量，若是别人，都是养三四个公司的。我一个公司帮你全权管理，其实还是省钱的做法。”哈利走了几步，又接着说：“还有我的薪酬，你需要过目吗？”

说到这个德拉科就更无所谓了，他毫不在意地说：“这不都是你的钱吗？你自己决定，别不够花就行。”

跟在哈利身后的助理一脸羡慕地看着自己的新老板，心想这是哪挖来的圣母降临般的傻金主。

德拉科被哈利带到会议室里签了一大沓合同才离开。直到踏出电梯走进停车场时，他才突然想起来，那似曾相识的目光，不就是以前卢修斯天天看自己的眼神吗？

 

又过了一个月，哈利突然把德拉科叫到公司里去。他坐在自己办公室里的沙发上，拍开德拉科快要伸进自己裤腰带里的手，搬出一大叠文件皱着眉说：“你的资产怎么多数都在英国？”

“当然啊。”德拉科改抱住哈利的腰，没听明白他的意思，“以前也没想过要来美国。”

“可是我们应该不会回去了吧？”哈利翻翻手里的文件，接着说。

德拉科这下听懂了哈利的话。哈利不便出现在英国境内，他更没有搬回去的必要。如果他的资产都在英国，长远下来，确实比较麻烦。

“那怎么办？卖了？”

哈利摇摇头，思考了一下说：“你让我想想。”

过了没多久，德拉科突然接到卢修斯的信息，说自己要来美国，让儿子接驾。

自从一年前的那一别后，德拉科就再也没有见到过卢修斯。两父子平日就算有事，那多数也是有关于钱的事，他们一般都透过公司的人传话。在这种事情上，两父子倒是十分有默契，知道跟对方多说一句，自己就要短命一天。

所以接到卢修斯的信息时，德拉科颇为惊讶。难得耐着性子问了几句，发现父亲只是调侃。确定对方完全不需要自己安排行程后，德拉科就把这件事情忘到了脑后。

只是没想到有一天哈利突然叫他去公司开会，等他踏入会议室时，就看见卢修斯那金灿灿的脑袋，站在会议室的落地窗前背对着门口和哈利说话。

看见他们两个站一起，德拉科脑子里轰的一声，血压又要升高。

哈利听到开门声，回头见到是德拉科，心里暗叫一声不好。他连忙跑过去，抱住德拉科的手臂安抚他，把他拉到会议桌一侧，拉开椅子让他坐下。

卢修斯还是一身三件套正统西装。他拄着复古黑色拐杖，蛇头造型的银质手柄上镶着一块硕大的祖母绿。卢修斯的身体非常好，拐杖主要是用来衬托那块祖母绿的。只见卢修斯拿着拐杖走到会议桌的另一侧坐下，他身边跟着几个助理，还有一个和上次完全不是同一个人的金发美女坐在桌子最尾端，低头玩自己的手机。

德拉科翻了一个白眼，心想这个人还是一如既往的浮夸。他转头看看坐在中间的哈利，不快地问：“到底是什么事？”

夹在中间的哈利苦不堪言，可想想三个人的过去又觉得自己罪有应得。他忍下那口气耐着性子对德拉科解释：“我请卢修斯来谈资产置换的事情。”

“资产置换？”德拉科皱起眉，“换什么？”

“你在英国的部分资产换卢修斯在美国的资产。”哈利答道，“自家人就算省不了钱也能省点精力。”

德拉科刚要脱口而出的“不干！”被哈利一眼瞪回去，他一边嘟囔着“谁和他自家人？”一边想了一下说：“别指望换马尔福庄园。”

那是他妈妈留给他的家，绝对不会给卢修斯那个老流氓。

“我不要那个。”卢修斯不屑道，“当初让纳西莎转给你，就是因为这早晚都要给你的。马尔福庄园毕竟是祖产，我是不会给别人的。”

他顿了一下，又说：“但我要一直住在里面。”

德拉科哼哼两声，没反对。他知道就算他反对卢修斯也不会搬走，毕竟那是马尔福家族的象征，就权当卢修斯帮他看房子吧。

谈完最关键的东西后，剩下的德拉科一概不在意。哈利趁机而入抢下话语权，对着一早就准备好的文件和卢修斯商谈起来。

看不得哈利和卢修斯相谈盛欢（这是德拉科眼中的画面），但又不能立刻离开，德拉科只好掏出手机无所事事地刷起来。坐在对面的卢修斯又用那似曾相识的眼神地看过来，忍不住嫌弃地骂了一句：“败家子！”

“可我对象能干呀！”德拉科歪着头挑衅回去，气得卢修斯拿起拐杖就要丢过来。

“停下！”哈利一拍桌子大吼一声，抬头看看会议室里其他正在低头憋笑的助理们。他一口老血咽回去，转头对卢修斯说：“派个人跟我谈，今天先到这里吧。”

卢修斯没反对，事情本来早就谈出了眉目，他千里迢迢飞过来不过是闲着没事给亲儿子添堵。细节这些东西，原本就是交给助理谈的。

留下几个助理，卢修斯带着他的金发美女趾高气昂地走了。

 

可一周之后，他就昂不起来了。几个助理拿回来的合同看得他眼皮直跳，气得他抱着女秘书站在酒店阳台上吹了半天寒风才冷静下来。卢修斯重新回到房间里，怒其不争地看着几位资深助理：“也对，那毕竟是扳倒过里德尔的人……德拉科那臭小子倒是傻人有傻福。”

哈利在原本谈好的条件下拐弯抹角地又挖了一堆坑，卢修斯这边要是傻呵呵地填满这些坑，就不知道要多给多少东西出去。最后卢修斯不得不再约一次会议，让他亲自来和哈利谈。

会议当天，德拉科又出现在会议室里。对此卢修斯一点也不吃惊，可接着他看到哈利挥挥手，把德拉科赶到会议桌末尾，跟卢修斯的金发女秘书坐一块玩手机。

已经认命的卢修斯脑袋一摆，干脆眼不见为净。他盯着坐在会议桌对面的哈利，对方一身得体的灰色西装，黑框眼镜后闪着精明的光芒。他手下坐着四五个看起来就聪明能干的下属，明晃晃的是有备而来跟他打商业战的。

卢修斯突然心生惆怅，早知道认哈利为自己继子算了，马尔福集团至少后继有人。

可就这么一惆怅，谈判的结果是卢修斯还是被哈利占了不少便宜，马尔福集团在美国的公司股份被额外抢了一大半走。卢修斯沉思半天，扭头看看玩手机玩得正欢的亲儿子，回过头继续和哈利讨论指派他出任美国公司总裁的事情。

至少以后他能少来美国出点差，用不着千里迢迢坐八个小时飞机来看傻儿子吐血。

 

等所有条约谈完后，已经是一个多月后的事情。一早就回了英国的卢修斯隔着大西洋签完了所有合约与文件，顺便用视频通讯给集团内部最高层的核心成员介绍了一下美国公司的新任总裁。当初和里德尔集团对战的时候这些人都多多少少知道一些内幕，如今再次在屏幕上见到这个熟悉的黑发青年，在场的所有人嘴角抽搐，一边回忆起了当初这个人是如何让里德尔集团一夜倾覆的恐惧，一边私下偷偷八卦去了。

电脑另一边的哈利则心满意足地收好合同，继续给德拉科物色新的投资经理。这一通操作下来，既帮德拉科捞了一大笔，自己还找到了满意的工作，谈下不菲的薪水，简直是一箭三雕，值得庆祝的大丰收。

而埋头跟自己手下博士谈论了半天新实验方向的德拉科则茫然的从手机屏幕里抬起头，他呆呆地看着哈利一脸欣喜的样子，不明所以地问了一句：“嗯？发生了什么事？”

 

——FIN——


	20. 番外3

休息了整整一年，外加德拉科在实验室里的工作彻底稳定下来，哈利决定重返职场。

可就算哈利过去在媒体上的曝光已经被卢修斯封锁的七七八八，但他的简历上依然不可能写过去那些光辉履历。但让他去找基层工作又是大材小用，几番研究下来，哈利最终对德拉科说：“我帮你打理你的资产吧？”

德拉科了解哈利的能力，对这些事也不太在意，便欣然答应。他之前的大部分资产都是由马尔福集团下的投资公司帮他打理。毕竟是太子爷的东西，没人敢做大动作，都是一些保守的投资。说不上不好，可也没做得多好，只能说是完成分内之事。若是丢给哈利，德拉科知道总不会比现在还差。

哈利行动迅速，要了联系人的资料后，就开始忙碌起来。他看起来似乎很认真，还用新身份考了证，注册了一家公司，以及请了不少员工。

小半年后，德拉科踏进哈利的公司，惊讶地看着公司里偌大的办公区以及忙碌的员工们。

“弄这么正式？”

哈利带着他参观，用一种似曾相似的眼光看着他：“你知道你有多少钱吗？”

德拉科抬头想了一会儿，然后略带惭愧地说：“其实……不太清楚。”

“你这个资产数量，若是别人，都是养三四个公司的。我一个公司帮你全权管理，其实还是省钱的做法。”哈利走了几步，又接着说：“还有我的薪酬，你需要过目吗？”

说到这个德拉科就更无所谓了，他毫不在意地说：“这不都是你的钱吗？你自己决定，别不够花就行。”

跟在哈利身后的助理一脸羡慕地看着自己的新老板，心想这是哪挖来的圣母降临般的傻金主。

德拉科被哈利带到会议室里签了一大沓合同才离开。直到踏出电梯走进停车场时，他才突然想起来，那似曾相识的目光，不就是以前卢修斯天天看自己的眼神吗？

 

又过了一个月，哈利突然把德拉科叫到公司里去。他坐在自己办公室里的沙发上，拍开德拉科快要伸进自己裤腰带里的手，搬出一大叠文件皱着眉说：“你的资产怎么多数都在英国？”

“当然啊。”德拉科改抱住哈利的腰，没听明白他的意思，“以前也没想过要来美国。”

“可是我们应该不会回去了吧？”哈利翻翻手里的文件，接着说。

德拉科这下听懂了哈利的话。哈利不便出现在英国境内，他更没有搬回去的必要。如果他的资产都在英国，长远下来，确实比较麻烦。

“那怎么办？卖了？”

哈利摇摇头，思考了一下说：“你让我想想。”

过了没多久，德拉科突然接到卢修斯的信息，说自己要来美国，让儿子接驾。

自从一年前的那一别后，德拉科就再也没有见到过卢修斯。两父子平日就算有事，那多数也是有关于钱的事，他们一般都透过公司的人传话。在这种事情上，两父子倒是十分有默契，知道跟对方多说一句，自己就要短命一天。

所以接到卢修斯的信息时，德拉科颇为惊讶。难得耐着性子问了几句，发现父亲只是调侃。确定对方完全不需要自己安排行程后，德拉科就把这件事情忘到了脑后。

只是没想到有一天哈利突然叫他去公司开会，等他踏入会议室时，就看见卢修斯那金灿灿的脑袋，站在会议室的落地窗前背对着门口和哈利说话。

看见他们两个站一起，德拉科脑子里轰的一声，血压又要升高。

哈利听到开门声，回头见到是德拉科，心里暗叫一声不好。他连忙跑过去，抱住德拉科的手臂安抚他，把他拉到会议桌一侧，拉开椅子让他坐下。

卢修斯还是一身三件套正统西装。他拄着复古黑色拐杖，蛇头造型的银质手柄上镶着一块硕大的祖母绿。卢修斯的身体非常好，拐杖主要是用来衬托那块祖母绿的。只见卢修斯拿着拐杖走到会议桌的另一侧坐下，他身边跟着几个助理，还有一个和上次完全不是同一个人的金发美女坐在桌子最尾端，低头玩自己的手机。

德拉科翻了一个白眼，心想这个人还是一如既往的浮夸。他转头看看坐在中间的哈利，不快地问：“到底是什么事？”

夹在中间的哈利苦不堪言，可想想三个人的过去又觉得自己罪有应得。他忍下那口气耐着性子对德拉科解释：“我请卢修斯来谈资产置换的事情。”

“资产置换？”德拉科皱起眉，“换什么？”

“你在英国的部分资产换卢修斯在美国的资产。”哈利答道，“自家人就算省不了钱也能省点精力。”

德拉科刚要脱口而出的“不干！”被哈利一眼瞪回去，他一边嘟囔着“谁和他自家人？”一边想了一下说：“别指望换马尔福庄园。”

那是他妈妈留给他的家，绝对不会给卢修斯那个老流氓。

“我不要那个。”卢修斯不屑道，“当初让纳西莎转给你，就是因为这早晚都要给你的。马尔福庄园毕竟是祖产，我是不会给别人的。”

他顿了一下，又说：“但我要一直住在里面。”

德拉科哼哼两声，没反对。他知道就算他反对卢修斯也不会搬走，毕竟那是马尔福家族的象征，就权当卢修斯帮他看房子吧。

谈完最关键的东西后，剩下的德拉科一概不在意。哈利趁机而入抢下话语权，对着一早就准备好的文件和卢修斯商谈起来。

看不得哈利和卢修斯相谈盛欢（这是德拉科眼中的画面），但又不能立刻离开，德拉科只好掏出手机无所事事地刷起来。坐在对面的卢修斯又用那似曾相识的眼神地看过来，忍不住嫌弃地骂了一句：“败家子！”

“可我对象能干呀！”德拉科歪着头挑衅回去，气得卢修斯拿起拐杖就要丢过来。

“停下！”哈利一拍桌子大吼一声，抬头看看会议室里其他正在低头憋笑的助理们。他一口老血咽回去，转头对卢修斯说：“派个人跟我谈，今天先到这里吧。”

卢修斯没反对，事情本来早就谈出了眉目，他千里迢迢飞过来不过是闲着没事给亲儿子添堵。细节这些东西，原本就是交给助理谈的。

留下几个助理，卢修斯带着他的金发美女趾高气昂地走了。

 

可一周之后，他就昂不起来了。几个助理拿回来的合同看得他眼皮直跳，气得他抱着女秘书站在酒店阳台上吹了半天寒风才冷静下来。卢修斯重新回到房间里，怒其不争地看着几位资深助理：“也对，那毕竟是扳倒过里德尔的人……德拉科那臭小子倒是傻人有傻福。”

哈利在原本谈好的条件下拐弯抹角地又挖了一堆坑，卢修斯这边要是傻呵呵地填满这些坑，就不知道要多给多少东西出去。最后卢修斯不得不再约一次会议，让他亲自来和哈利谈。

会议当天，德拉科又出现在会议室里。对此卢修斯一点也不吃惊，可接着他看到哈利挥挥手，把德拉科赶到会议桌末尾，跟卢修斯的金发女秘书坐一块玩手机。

已经认命的卢修斯脑袋一摆，干脆眼不见为净。他盯着坐在会议桌对面的哈利，对方一身得体的灰色西装，黑框眼镜后闪着精明的光芒。他手下坐着四五个看起来就聪明能干的下属，明晃晃的是有备而来跟他打商业战的。

卢修斯突然心生惆怅，早知道认哈利为自己继子算了，马尔福集团至少后继有人。

可就这么一惆怅，谈判的结果是卢修斯还是被哈利占了不少便宜，马尔福集团在美国的公司股份被额外抢了一大半走。卢修斯沉思半天，扭头看看玩手机玩得正欢的亲儿子，回过头继续和哈利讨论指派他出任美国公司总裁的事情。

至少以后他能少来美国出点差，用不着千里迢迢坐八个小时飞机来看傻儿子吐血。

 

等所有条约谈完后，已经是一个多月后的事情。一早就回了英国的卢修斯隔着大西洋签完了所有合约与文件，顺便用视频通讯给集团内部最高层的核心成员介绍了一下美国公司的新任总裁。当初和里德尔集团对战的时候这些人都多多少少知道一些内幕，如今再次在屏幕上见到这个熟悉的黑发青年，在场的所有人嘴角抽搐，一边回忆起了当初这个人是如何让里德尔集团一夜倾覆的恐惧，一边私下偷偷八卦去了。

电脑另一边的哈利则心满意足地收好合同，继续给德拉科物色新的投资经理。这一通操作下来，既帮德拉科捞了一大笔，自己还找到了满意的工作，谈下不菲的薪水，简直是一箭三雕，值得庆祝的大丰收。

而埋头跟自己手下博士谈论了半天新实验方向的德拉科则茫然的从手机屏幕里抬起头，他呆呆地看着哈利一脸欣喜的样子，不明所以地问了一句：“嗯？发生了什么事？”

 

——FIN——


	21. 番外4

德拉科刚毕业的时候，请了整整两个月的假再回来上班。实验室里的同事都没有想太多，毕竟博士毕业后还不让人休息一下，实在有些残忍。

可等德拉科回来上班后，大家就发现事情不太对劲。原本一个恨不得以实验室为家的人，竟然天天按时下班。就算是有事不得不加班的时候，也是事情一做完，人影就不见了，和以前那个就算没事也呆在办公室磨时间的学神完全不一样。

有人忍不住问德拉科：“你最近怎么都走那么早？”

德拉科一脸宠溺地说：“回家陪我爱人吃饭。”

？？？

什么爱人？

他什么时候有爱人了？

他的爱人不是实验室吗？

 

还有一次，某天斯内普教授心血来潮约自己的得意门生喝酒。德拉科倒是爽快地答应了，只是刚聊到晚上十点半，德拉科就说要回家。

聊自己过去的光辉往事聊得正欢的斯内普教授顿时一愣，问他：“怎么就回去了？”

“我爱人要我回去陪他睡觉，不然他会做噩梦。”德拉科一边穿外套，一边笑着说。

“……爱人？”斯内普教授眼皮抽搐。

当初是谁信誓旦旦说要献身给科学？

还有，他不回家爱人就会做噩梦是什么鬼？

无缘无故被喂了一嘴狗粮的斯内普教授十分不爽，挥了挥手让德拉科快滚。

 

于是实验室的人私下互相一合计，才发现德拉科可能是默默地结了婚。而他口中的爱人，是一个需要德拉科细心呵护，常常陪伴的娇弱少年（哈利：？）。别说是什么情人节圣诞节，德拉科竟然就连儿童节都要回家，说什么爱人小时候没人疼，他要把每一个节日都给补偿回来。

斯内普教授：“……我招他进来的时候，他可不是这样的。”

不过八卦归八卦，毕竟是别人的私事，大家也不好问太多。而且没过几天，当他们看到德拉科拿出来的实验设计时，又集体默默地闭上了嘴。

回家陪爱人就回家吧，大神有资格做任何事情。

只是德拉科不知为何把他的伴侣藏得很深，不仅婚是悄悄结的，他口中的爱人也从未出现过在大家眼前。若不是他的左手无名指上一直戴着婚戒，而且也经常接到对方的电话，否则实验室里的同事们可能就要带他去看精神科医生了。更何况狗粮吃多也就吃饱了，久而久之，大家都忘了调侃这件事情，只有斯内普教授对那个所谓的爱人颇有微词，认为那个人带歪了他的高徒。

 

直到几年后，德拉科已经升为助理教授的某一天。斯内普教授和实验室里的两三个研究员路过德拉科办公室的门口时，见到一个身穿名贵风衣的黑发青年靠在墙边。青年带着一副干练的黑框眼镜，微卷的刘海一侧别在耳后，露出削瘦的下巴。他拿着手机，抬起头看见他们正看着自己，便笑着跟他们点点头，又重新低下头去。

“你好，请问你是在等马尔福吗？”

大家看着青年这一身打扮，心想也许是德拉科的什么朋友。

哈利再次抬起头看向他们，笑着说：“对，我知道他去开会了，马上就会回来。”

其中一个研究员看看手表，发现离会议结束应该还有一段时间，就好心地说：“你要不要去我们办公室坐坐？他应该没那么快回来。”

青年似乎等了有一段时间，听到有地方能休息一下，倒是没有犹豫，立刻就答应了。他跟在他们身边朝办公室走去，几个研究员客套地和他搭起了讪：“请问你是德拉科的朋友吗？我们似乎没见过他校外的朋友。”

哈利笑着摇摇头，说：“我是他的伴侣，他确实没什么外面的朋友，一心都扑在实验室里面。”

其中一个研究员笑起来说：“他就算在学校里也比较独……嗯？等等！”

几个研究员顿时睁大了眼睛不可思议地瞪着哈利，这就是传说中肩不能扛手不能提每周一三五要德拉科回家哄睡觉二四六要德拉科回家陪吃饭的爱人？！

瞬间的惊吓过后，几个人立刻恢复表情，以免冒犯了别人。可是，这个男人看起来跟德拉科口中的温室花朵完全对不上号啊？几个人的视线悄悄一对，好奇心立刻燃起，围着哈利七嘴八舌地聊了起来。

叱咤商场的哈利，对付几个学校里的研究员绰绰有余。办公室还没到，这几个研究员对他的印象就大为改观。等进了办公室，互换了一轮名片后，几个人默默地盯着哈利名片上的公司和职位，安静地回到了自己的位置上。

我们错了，大神的爱人，只能也是大神。

那德拉科口中的那朵小娇花到底是怎么回事？

 

全程都在边上默不作声的斯内普教授则一直盯着哈利，直到几个研究员各自散开后，他才低声开口道：“你看起来有点眼熟。”

“嗯？”哈利面不改色地回答，“可能我是大众脸。”

斯内普教授盯着他的双眼，“你也是英国人吗？”

“不是。”哈利淡定地否认，“祖父母是欧洲移民，但我在加州出生。”他说的是自己在美国的新身份，“小时候跟着父母在英国待过两年，所以可能有点英国腔。”

其实他的美式腔调已经非常熟练，完全可以以假乱真。不过说谎总是要真真假假放一起，才显得真实。

“你长得像我以前的一个朋友。”斯内普教授听完哈利的话，便沉默地摇摇头，没有继续说下去。

“看吧，我就是个大众脸。”哈利指指自己，开玩笑道。随后他三句两句地把话题扯开，和斯内普教授聊了一会德拉科。

“你和德拉科口中的那个人完全不一样。”斯内普教授微微地抿嘴，难得地嘴边挂着一丝隐约的笑意，“这些年，我们对你有些误会。”

哈利好奇地看着斯内普教授，但斯内普教授不是乱传话的人，就说：“你自己问他去吧。”

哈利笑起来，正准备接话的时候，德拉科刚好走进来。

“哈利，你怎么来了。”德拉科见到哈利，立刻大步前来，坐到哈利身边握住他的手。

“今天跟你们校长聚餐，吃完饭突然想到我还没来过你的实验室。”

前些年网上还能搜到哈利在英国的照片，他就比较谨慎，不怎么跟着德拉科出去见人。如今这么久过去后，相关新闻都被撤得七七八八，哈利便渐渐开始四处走动。

“我带你去参观！”德拉科和斯内普教授打了声招呼，就不容分说地拖走了哈利。他揽住哈利的腰走出办公室，两个人的声音从走廊上传进来。

“晚上我想烤肉卷。”德拉科的声音听起来有些鼻音。

“今晚我还有一个饭局。”哈利的声音还是那么冷静。

“推了吧，你都加了一周的班了。”

“不加班怎么赚钱？你个大少爷……”

“可是我想你了呀……”

 

办公室内，几个研究员和斯内普教授面面相觑。

嗯？难不成他们的大神德拉科才是那朵……？

几个研究员后背一颤，被自己脑海中的画面吓出了冷汗。

 

——FIN——


	22. 番外5

德拉科作为第一作者陆陆续续发表了几篇具有突破性的论文，在专业内逐渐有了一定的知名度。许多专业学术论坛都会特地邀请他参加，像最近就有一场就在美国。德拉科没有什么理由拒绝，欣然答应前往参加。刚好哈利要去同一个城市出差，两人凑了凑时间，凑出了一场半出差半度假的旅程。

更巧的是，德拉科在英国的好友布雷斯·扎比尼刚好要来参加这场论坛。博士毕业之后布雷斯没有留在大学里，而是去了一家公司当实验员。不过为了跟进专业最新信息和紧贴技术研发潮流，公司会资助他们去参加大部分的国际学术论坛。他看见这场论坛的邀请名单上有德拉科的名字，便申请参加，顺便会一会老友。

约好见面的当天早上，布雷斯端着咖啡站在酒店门口等德拉科。快到约定的时间，他就看见老友远远的从马路对面走来，身边牵着一个黑发青年。前几年就听说了德拉科结婚的事情，布雷斯心想那个人应该就是他的伴侣吧。

等那两个人过完马路靠近布雷斯时，布雷斯定眼一看，嘴里的咖啡一下子喷了一地。

这，这，这不是……

！！！？？？

布雷斯连那个名字都不敢说出来，生怕说出来就是八卦杂志封面头条。

 

德拉科嫌弃地看了眼被布雷斯喷到地上的咖啡，离他远远地站住，“你怎么回事？”

“我怎么回事？”布雷斯不可置信地瞪着他，“你们这他妈是怎么回事？！”

波特不是死了吗？

不对！

波特不是嫁给卢修斯了吗？！

哈利在边上有点尴尬，毕竟他在英国干的事情，德拉科这个朋友应该都知道。

“别激动。”德拉科倒是一脸淡然，“我可以解释。”

 

布雷斯按耐下蠢蠢欲动的八卦心跟着德拉科到了餐厅，再耐着最大的性子点了菜。等服务生收掉菜单离开，他就立刻盯着老友，质问德拉科到底是怎么回事。

德拉科握住哈利的手，长话短说地讲完了整个故事。布雷斯虽然擅长八卦，但该保密的时候，德拉科对他还是很放心的，所以没有隐瞒什么。

布雷斯目瞪口呆地听完整个故事，随后，他又搞清楚了哈利现在在做什么。不一会儿，大龄单身男博士风中凌乱地坐在那里喃喃自语，主要内容为我都三十几了怎么就遇不到这么好的对象？

“你也太幸运了……”布雷斯忍不住瞥了眼哈利，又看看德拉科。

“幸运？”德拉科诧异地看着他，“你听完故事，感悟竟然是觉得我幸运？”

“你快升助理教授了吧？再过两年就是副教授。你看你，博士读完什么都不愁，有伴有房，还不愁钱……”

德拉科挑眉：“你也不愁钱吧？”

“可我愁女朋友啊。”布雷斯愁云满面。

哈利在一旁觉得好笑，他摸摸德拉科的手背，帮腔道：“德拉科也吃了不少苦的……”

“我们读博士的谁不吃苦啊？”布雷斯哭笑不得，“他这个人，要不是自我要求高延毕半年，原本就能按时毕业。毕业完了顺利留校，没多久就结了婚……”布雷斯苦兮兮地看着哈利，“我可是被导师拖了整整一年，最后差点没抱着他的大腿哭才肯放我毕业。毕业后出了学校女朋友一样没影，唯一值得安慰的就是工资高……可是我本来也不缺钱啊？”

说着说着突然悲从中来，布雷斯差点没有泪洒当场。德拉科眼角抽搐，心想几年没见，怎么又被实验室给熬傻了一个？

 

不过布雷斯也就是那么一哭，变了话题后他就立刻恢复神情，继续高兴的和德拉科还有哈利聊天。三个人走走聊聊聚了一整天，直到晚上八九点才分开，和对方约好论坛上再见。

德拉科和哈利回到酒店里，各自洗漱后，两个人靠在沙发上看电视。德拉科对电视上的内容一贯不太感兴趣，往常这时候都是埋头看自己的手机。可今天德拉科却没拿手机，而是抱着哈利靠在他身边，冷不丁地笑几声。

哈利莫名地看向德拉科，心想布雷斯的传染力有这么强吗？

“你在笑什么？”哈利放下手里的遥控，看着德拉科问道。

不需要阅读的时候德拉科一般不爱戴眼镜，他仰靠在沙发上抬着头看向哈利，灰色的双眸在酒店射灯的照射下闪耀着动人的光芒。

“我在想早上布雷斯说的话。”

“什么话？你要帮他找女朋友吗？”

德拉科轻笑一声，“谁管他找不找女朋友。”

他手一勾，拉下哈利的脖子，送到自己嘴边亲了一口。

“我在想他说我很幸运的事情。”

说德拉科不觉得自己惨是假的，那些年他要是过得好，后来也不用看心理医生看了两年才逐渐恢复。可今日布雷斯说得那番话，德拉科却觉得有一些道理。有人花三四年熬一个实验也熬不出结果，也有人读博士读七八年都毕不了业。他和哈利虽然中间历经坎坷，甚至面对过生离死别，但至少最后结局是好的。

“你要是不幸运的话，那天下的人都要倒大霉。”哈利翻了个白眼，开玩笑地说道。这些年和德拉科生活下来，他越来越能感受到这个人不问世事的少爷脾性。而这种性格，多数都是在无忧无虑的生活中宠出来的。

德拉科突然想起哈利的事情，心想自己说错了话。他一把抱住哈利的身体，把他压在沙发上狠狠亲了几口，“那我把我的幸运都给你，让你成为世界上最幸运的人。”

哈利笑着转头看向德拉科，抱住他的肩膀说：“我也已经很幸运了。”

对于哈利来说，至今为止的人生中，只有两次越界。一次是高中的时候一个反应式都背不下来还硬选了三年的化学，弄得德拉科一边冷嘲热讽一边帮他做了三年的作业。另一次就是决定开始复仇计划后，让卢修斯带自己住进马尔福庄园。原因无他，只因为德拉科在那里。

他心里想的是，自己没剩几天，再任性最后一次也还好吧？何况他只是看看德拉科，没打算过要发生什么。只是哈利没有预料到这么多年后，德拉科竟对他依然耿耿于怀。原本他以为，对方一个大少爷，早该忘了自己。

可正是德拉科高中三年的陪伴，让哈利在无数个失眠夜里依靠年少的回忆支撑下来；也是多年后德拉科对他的不舍，让他在濒临死亡边缘的时候，因为不甘心，而挣扎着没咽下最后一口气。

只是这些都早已成过去，现在说出来也没什么意思。

哈利探头在德拉科的唇上吻了一下，手悄悄地伸进他的裤腰里面。

“或者你可以先给点别的东西给我……”

 

——FIN——


End file.
